Blue Eyes
by CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: Castiel is just a kid in highschool who likes to keep to himself. Dean is too confident for his own good. Please excuse the terrible summary.
1. Chapter 1: The Library

Castiel was at the library when it happened. The school library to be specific, just reading a book like he always did before school.

He never did anything to gain attention from anyone, he really just liked quiet places. Which is one of the reasons that Castiel asked his dad to get him into more secluded classes. Which his dad could do. Chuck Shurley was a famous author. Something that did come in handy at times.

So when Castiel first started at this high school, he was able to get his own personal teacher, a women named Jody Mills. She taught Castiel everything he needed to know, and he was the only one in her classroom. Though she warned him the week before that there would actually be a new student in the class, Castiel wasn't worried much.

What harm could one student do?

But that was before all the balance in the world tipped, and the powers that be decided that it would be a funny thing to mess up Castiel's life.

And it all started when Castiel was in the library reading his book, and a boy walked into the library. He had on a leather coat, and a loose flannel shirt with freckles staining his face, and green eyes that seemed to pierce the veil of reality itself.

He walked into the library like he owned the place, and people immediately stopped what they were doing just to watch him walk in. He smiled like nothing in the world mattered but this exact moment, and he seemed untouchable. So much so that even Castiel found himself stopping to stare at this guy as he walked towards him.

This boy didn't stop either, he simply continued to walk, shooting nicknames at people, with that dazzling smile of his as his greeting card. He left girls swooning in his midst and even boys that Castiel knew were straight seemed to be caught breathless.

Castiel watched as the boy neared him, and was seriously surprised when the boy caught his gaze, and sent Castiel a seductive smile, that knocked the breath out of him.

"Hello blue eyes," he breathed, his face coming inches from Castiel's as he walked by. Then just as quickly as he arrived in the library. He was gone.

Castiel felt his breath return, and his knees went out, as he hit the ground breathing for air. It was almost as if Castiel had just been brought back to life. Everyone in the library went back to what they were doing before, except for a few kids, who decided to make fun of Castiel for his now rather submissive position on the floor, but Castiel couldn't really bring himself to care.

All he could think about was the boy that had just strutted through the library.

"Hey! Leave Castiel alone you jerks!" A voice called out, and the next thing Castiel knew, his only friend in the world, Charlie Bradbury was helping him to his feet. "Cas? You okay?"

Somehow Castiel brought himself to stand by himself and speak. Now not only was Castiel emotionally compromised, but physically too.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," Castiel muttered, fully aware of the fact that the word was coming out of his mouth over and over again. Charlie sent him a concerned look, but didn't bother asking, and instead picked up his stuff shoving them into his arms.

"Okay Luke Skywalker. Let's get you to class you nervous wreck," Charlie said, beginning to push Castiel towards his class. Castiel didn't argue. He just thanked the powers that be that his class was so close.

"Hey Castiel, whats up kid?" Jody Mills asked, opening the door as Charlie led Castiel into Jody's classroom. Which was a lot bigger then need be, since it was only Castiel, Jody, and Charlie until second period. Then Charlie had to go to her classes, and it was just Jody and Castiel.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, ye-" Castiel continued, trying and failing to say anything but yeah.

"Don't worry about him, he has been speechless since I found some kids bullying him in the library," Charlie explained. "But I have a feeling it was for a different reason then bullies."

"I hope he isn't like that all day," Jody hummed, "The new kid is already here." With that Jody gestured to the boy behind her. Castiel peeked around Jody and instantly all the color drained from his face.

It was the boy from the library.

"Oh. Hey blue eyes," the boy grinned, giving Castiel a wave. "Nice to see you again."

"Charlie," Castiel whimpered, feeling pathetic as he moved to hide behind Charlie. Charlie blinked, then looked at the boy accusingly.

"What did you do?" She asked, crossing her arms. The boy shrugged, stepping up from his seat with a mischeavous smile on his face.

"I said hi," the boy shrugged. "Do you have a problem with that, Ginger?"

Charlie scowled lightly, and then turned to Castiel, looking like she wanted to laugh at him. That broke him out of his current state.

"It's not funny," he complained. "None of this is funny."

Then Jody began to laugh, hitting Castiel on the back of his shoulder.

"It's pretty funny." Castiel frowned, crossing his arms and blowing briskly out of his mouth.

"Fine then. Ginger. It's hilarious," Castiel scowled, giving Charlie a light glare.

"Call me ginger again," Charlie warned, her voice quiet and dangerous. Castiel stepped back feeling a flush consume his face. He knew not to call her ginger again. "That goes for you too, Freckles."

The boy laughed, bumping shoulders would Charlie.

"We are going to get along just fine," he chuckled, then turned back to Castiel, locking him in a gaze that made Castiel go weak in the knees again. "I'm Dean by the way."

Castiel whimpered, the odd sensation in his stomach that was there when Castiel was nervous, clouding his rational thoughts.

"This is Castiel," Charlie introduced, gesturing to Castiel. "And I'm Charlie."

Dean smiled, but it wasn't at Charlie. His eyes were still on Castiel. He reached forward, grabbing Castiel's hand before kissing it lightly.

"Nice to meet you Castiel." He dropped Castiel's hand and then grinned at Charlie. "Same goes for you, Ginger."

"You are such a flirt," Charlie growled, but there was an amused smile on her face.

"As long as you all have made introductions, lets get ready to start class, shall we?" Jody asked, gesturing for them to take their seats in the classroom. Castiel stayed back, waiting for all the others to go up before he did, when Dean turned back and winked at him.

"Come on, blue eyes. Wouldn't want to be late."

Castiel felt all his confidence drain and he offered Dean a weak smile. But Dean didn't turn around and walk forward. Instead he turned back, and grabbed Castiel by the wrist, pulling him forward.

Castiel wasn't exactly sure how he kept from collapsing. But he did know something.

He was in way deeper then was safe.


	2. Chapter 2: Seduction

"Well, as lovely as it always is to spend free period learning about things I will never even begin to understand, I have to go," Charlie announced, standing up as the bell for second period went off. She pulled her backpack over her left shoulder, and headed for the door.

"See you later, bitches."

"Language," Jody called after her, but Charlie just laughed as she shut the door, leaving Dean, Castiel and Jody as the only people in the classroom. They spent the morning learning about different styles of writing, because it was a necessary skill, and they read a few pages out of Les Miserables.

Charlie wanted to read Lord of The Rings, and Jody had informed her that she was still trying to get that approved.

Dean was honestly a good addition to the class. He wasn't a trouble maker. Unless alarmingly good looks and leaving Castiel speechless was a crime. Which in Castiel's book it was, but in all honestly it wasn't Dean's fault he was irresistable.

Dean knew the answers to just about every question Jody asked, and he was no less confident in the classroom then he was just being alive. The only bad part was that Dean liked to glance at Castiel when Jody wasn't looking, and smile. Smile.

A beatiful, shit-eating smile that meant he thought he was the most breath-taking person in the world. Which he was, but that did not give him any sort of excuse.

Charlie was probably the only reason Castiel hadn't run out of the classroom or something. She noticed Dean's glances, and gave Castiel reassuring ones. But now she had actually gone to class. Her class. And Castiel was stuck with Dean. But it was good that Castiel wasn't alone in the classroom with Dean.

That's when the classroom door burst open, and the schools principal, Ellen Singer, burst into the front office.

"Mrs. Mills!" She exclaimed. "I need your assistance. Immediately." She breathed, temporarily composing herself. Jody dropped the chalk in her hand and nodded.

"Okay. Uh. Castiel you're in charge, just... Hang out till I get back," Jody ordered. Castiel wanted to argue. To say he couldn't be left alone in the classroom, with this person. He would be helpless against Dean. But Castiel nodded anyways. Ellen Singer would not have come in this classroom and interupted class if it wasn't urgent.

"Yes ma'am."

But by then, Castiel's reply was but a whisper on the wind. And the next thing he knew, he was alone. In a classroom. With Dean Winchester.

"So. Castiel," Dean said immediately, standing up and walking agonizingly slowly towards Castiel's desk. Castiel felt a whimper trying to break the surface, but Castiel managed to surpress it. Instead, he stood up, backing away from Dean nervously.

"What's the story behind you?" Dean continued, only getting more confident as Castiel backed away. "Shy, nerdy, teenager. Private classes. Famous dad."

Dean dragged his fingers across the wood of Castiel's desk, the hint of a smile on his face as he spoke.

"Beautiful eyes," he breathed that last part, and it sent a shiver down Castiel's spine. "There's got be something behind that tan trench coat of yours."

Castiel blushed deeply, his hands meeting the sharp corner of Jody's desk, and he accidently knocked down a few of the picture frames. Castiel immediately knelt down, picking up the disgarded items, and putting them back where they were supposed to be.

When he turned around, he was mortified to see that Dean was right there.

"Oh."

Dean chuckled, his hands resting on Castiel's hips, causing the boy to yelp, and jump back, hitting the school wall.

"What's wrong blue eyes?" Dean asked, his voice low and husky. "Cat got your tongue."

Castiel whimpered a little as Dean cornered him, his hands holding Castiel in place, as he leaned in towards Castiel, his hot breath brushing Castiel's cheeks. Castiel knew what was happening. His father had written about it a million times before.

Dean was about to kiss Castiel.

It was weird to think about. A boy that Castiel had just met was about to kiss him. His lips were nearing Castiel's, and one of Dean's hands was now running through his messy black hair gently tugging it at the roots.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Dean breathed. Their lips were now so close that to any bystanders it would look like they were kissing. Castiel's hands were clenched by his sides and his eyes were squeezed shut so that he didn't have to see Dean's green eyes.

Then the lunch bell rang. Dean's grip on Castiel lightened and Castiel took that hesitation to break away from Dean, and burst out of the room. He ran right into Charlie outside the door, who caught him in her arms.

"Woah, Cas, you okay?" She asked. "Your entire face is red, and you look like you just saw a ghost." Castiel nodded, taking in a deep breath. He hadn't even realized he wasn't breathing before until now.

"I think I was just seduced."

* * *

><p>Charlie and Castiel immediately headed out to their secret place out by the large oak tree. It was where the two spent the twenty five minutes they had for lunch, sitting under that tree, watching the bees buzz, and talking. Not many people knew about it. Maybe Gabriel, Castiel's brother, and then a few other students that saw Castiel there a few times alone.<p>

He liked to go there to read too.

But the minute Castiel told Charlie what happened she whisked him away, noticing how bothered Castiel was by the entire thing. Even if Charlie thought it was a great thing. Castiel was still flustered.

"So, I was thinking we do something this weekend," Charlie suggested, taking a bite of her sandwich. "Anything really. It's been kind of boring to just watch your brothers argue over things."

Castiel nodded slowly, his head not exactly in the conversation. He was more concerned with what he was supposed to do after lunch. In the classroom. With Dean Winchester. Again.

"Castiel are you really paying that much attention to me?" Charlie asked. Castiel looked away from the bees and glanced over at Charlie.

"My apologies. I was caught up in my thoughts." Charlie nodded in understanding, and then stood up.

"We need to go back to class," she said, and the two made their way back into the building.

"What if Jody is still out with Mrs. Singer," Castiel thought aloud, his panic seeping into his voice. "What if I have to be alone with Dean again. I can't be alone with Dean again. I just can't."

Charlie stopped Castiel, her hands resting on his shoulders as they stood right in front of the classroom.

"You will be fine Cas. Just go back in the classroom, and chill." Castiel frowned at Charlie's direct order, but did as was told, relieved to see that Dean wasn't in the classroom. But he also noted that Jody wasn't there either.

"I guess I'll see you after school then," Castiel muttered, picking up one of the books on his desk to read while he waited for Jody to return. Charlie muttered a good bye and then left the room. Castiel turned to his book, concentrating on the words on the page when he heard the door to the classroom open. He immediately assumed it was Jody, and began to close his book.

"So, what did Mrs. Singer want? Sounded pretty ergent?" He asked, turning to face her. He didn't find Jody though. He found Dean instead. Which honestly made more sense then Jody being there.

"So, am I the only one you don't talk to?" Dean asked, a teasing smile covering his face. When all Castiel did was avert his gaze to the floor, Dean seemed to grow more confident. "Ah. Come on. Can't you say at least one thing?"

Castiel gulped as Dean advanced him, and he found himself in a position a lot like the one before. Somehow Castiel didn't understand why he was letting himself fall into the same situation as before. Pressed against the wall, Dean holding him by the hips. Them inches apart. And the butterflies in his stomach.

"Please," Dean continued, pressing a lingering kiss to his forehead. "For me." He nipped Castiel's ear lightly, making him yelp lightly.

"What would I say?" Castiel squeaked, his voice barely above a whisper. He was actually surprised that he could say anything at all. Dean smiled, the pads of his thumbs rubbing Castiel's hip bone lightly.

"Your voice is very hot," Dean muttered, his lips curving into a smile against Castiel's skin. "You should speak more often." Castiel shivered under Dean's touch, feeling helpless to Dean's advances. But now at least having the confidence to speak.

"Why are you doing this?" Castiel managed to say, pressing his back closer to the wall.

"Because," Dean replied, as if this were all some sort of game he was out to win. "I like you Castiel."

Castiel felt his face warm up as Dean spoke and his fingers began to drum on his thigh.

"I love your messy hair, and your pretty blue eyes. I like how nervous you get when I look at you, and the way your blush spreads even down under your shirt," Dean continued, his eyes trailing down Castiel's body. "It makes me wonder how far it goes."

"I-I-" Castiel cut himself off, not even sure what else he was going to say. What else could he say, with Dean placing kisses to any part of Castiel that wasn't covered.

"But mostly I love that. The way you act when you are nervous. You stutter, and you get all tense," Dean whispered. Castiel froze up a little as Dean's hands began to wander, and his breath quickened as Dean's mouth trailed down.

"S-Stop," Castiel protested with a shiver. Dean's hands stopped wandering, and Dean's mouth stopped, hovering just above Castiel's waist. His hands settled themselves back on Castiel's hips, and he placed a lingering kiss to Castiel's pelvis.

Then he made his way back up Castiel's body, until his eyes were lined back up with Castiel's.

"What ever you say angel."

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows in surprise. Dean actually stopped?

Dean must have caught Castiel's confusion because he chuckled, kissing Castiel's cheek.

"What. Did you think I was going to rape you or something?"

When Castiel didn't answer, Dean brushed his thumbs over a particular sensitive part of Castiel's body, making him jump a little.

"I wouldn't do that. It's not the way to get a boy friend," Dean chuckled. Castiel frowned a little.

"A.. Boyfriend?" Castiel asked. "Why would you want me to be your boyfriend?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Dean asked. Castiel blushed, fidgeting a little. He didn't like this very much. He just met Dean. Yet, Castiel wouldn't mind kissing this man, or even going farther. And he didn't like feeling that comfortable with Dean.

"Hey, Cas, Dean," Jody's voice piped up. Castiel jumped, his whole body going rigid as he made his way away from Dean. "I'm sorry but I can't teach you today. There is a big issue, so you two get the day off."

"D-Do you need any help?" Castiel asked, gathering his stuff quickly. Jody shook her head, not looking up from her desk.

"Nope. You are dismissed."

Castiel rushed out of the classroom, panting a little as he pushes his way into the library. There are a lot of kids there, but Castiel isn't really bothered by it. He is just happy to get away from Dean for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

I don' know. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3: Plan A

"Hey. Castiel. Uh. H-How was school?" Castiel's dad asked the minute Castiel pushed into his house. Castiel grimaced a little, he thoughts going to Dean.

"Good. There was a new student," Castiel replied, shrugging lightly as he faced his dad.

Chuck Shurley was an awkward man. The sort of dad that didn't come to Open Houses or anything at school because he was too awkward to function in social situations. A trait Castiel had always figured he'd inherit.

"Oh. W-Who was it?" Chuck asked, rubbing his hands together as he turned to put away some dishes.

"Dean Winchester he-" Castiel started, only to be interrupted but the loud crash of a pan dropping to the floor.

"Dean Winchester?" Chuck squeaked, his eyes flying back to Castiel in what looked to be surprise.

"Yes?"

"Oh."

Chuck went back to what he had been doing before, but he was notably shaken.

"Is there something wrong?" Castiel asked slowly. Chuck jumped.

"Nope. Wrong? N-Not at all. It's all good," Chuck squeaked. Castiel gave his father an odd look, knowing the man was lying but not dwelling on it.

"Is Gabriel home?" Castiel asked instead, turning to go to his room. He heard his dad mutter a yes before dropping the dish in his hand and rushing over to the phone.

Castiel shook his head, only Mildly worried about why his dad was so high-strung. He glanced into Gabriel's room on the way to his own finding his brother wasn't even there. Castiel frowned and then walked into his room. The moment that Castiel had closed his room door, a sandy haired man jumped into Castiel's vision.

"CASSIE!" He exclaimed excitedly, a wide toothy smile spreading over his face. "How was school?"

"Good," Castiel replied, automatically, his eyes flashing towards his bed. A place he would very much like to be.

"Who was it?" Gabriel asked immediately, blocking Castiel's way.

"What?" Castiel asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Who did you meet?" Gabriel clarified. Castiel sighed. His brother knew him well.

"Just some kid," Castiel shrugged, pushing past Gabriel to gain access to his closet. "Dean."

"Is he cute?" Gabriel pried. Castiel's face heated up.

"Gabriel!"

"Oh he is," Gabriel breathed, a mischeavious smile on his face. "Tell me everything, and don't spare any details."

"No."

"Please Cassie."

"_No_."

"Fine," Gabriel gave in with a sigh. "I'll just figure it out myself then. I'm coming to school with you tomorow then."

Castiel frowned, turning to face his brother again.

"Jody says you aren't allowed back," Castiel protested pointedly. "No more distractions in class."

"Oh come on Cassie. It'll be fun."

Castiel rolled his eyes. The last time Gabriel said that, Castiel had been forced to a teenagers night club not far from the school, and that night was not fun. Gabriel ditched him early on to flirt with someone, leaving Castiel alone with a group of kids who kept asking Castiel questions about his dad.

"It's not like anything I can say will stop you," Castiel sighed in defeat.

Gabriel smirked, turning to leave Castiel's room.

"Can't wait to meet your new boyfriend."

* * *

><p>The next day, Castiel decided to skip going to the library, and instead went straight to Jody's classroom. He had his own key, so even if Jody wasn't in the classroom, Castiel could get in. Castiel pushed into the room, glad to see that Jody wasn't there, and he could just sit in the classroom alone and read his fathers newest book.<p>

He felt it necessary to read his fathers books. Because if Chuck Shurley's own son didn't read the books, that made the family rich, then who would read them? And Castiel helped his dad write this particular one. It was about Angel's, and Castiel had been really into one of the characters, so his dad let him help write a bit of it. Castiel like to think it was a good book.

Castiel put his bookbag next to his desk, and then say on the top of the smooth wooden surface, grimacing as he returned to the book. It was not at a very good part. One of the main characters was dead, and the main character was struggling wih deppresion because of that one persons death. It was a little sweet, but at the same time it was kind of sad.

"Hey Blue Eyes."

Castiel jumped, surprised to find that Dean was holding him on the desk, his mouth inches from Castiel's ear. Dean didn't even wait for a reply. He instead, made his way to face Castiel's front, a small smile on it.

Castiel's face turned a light shade of pink, and he ducked his head behind his book, feeling like he had been caught doing something really embarrassing.

"You left so quickly yesterday, I didn't even get to say bye," Dean teased, his thumbs rubbing circles in Castiel's sides. A movement that Castiel hated to admit was soothing, and he found himself leaning into Dean's touch.

But the moment he realized he was leaning into Dean's touch, he pulled away from Dean, pushing himself off of the desk and to the opposite side of the room as Dean.

"H-Hello Dean," Castiel stuttered out, his eyes finding the floor as an interesting thing to look at. But moments after Castiel looked down, Dean was lifting Castiel's head with his finger, forcing him to look in those green orbs.

This time Castiel found that his legs did indeed go out, and just as he began to crumble, Dean caught him, pressing a strong hand to the small of Castiel's back.

"Woah there," he breathed, his lips closer to Castiel then they had been a little bit before.

"I'm here!" A voice exclaimed, making Castiel wince, and and scramble out of Dean's arms.

Gabriel.

Castiel turned to his brother, mouth open prepared to explain, but Gariel shut him up with a look that said 'I've got it.'

"Gabriel Shurley," Gabriel introduced holding out a hand to Dean. Dean gave him a crooked smile.

"Cas's brother, huh?" Dean asked, taking Gabriel's hand. Gabriel winked at Castiel and then shook Dean's hand. "I'm Dean."

"Nice to finally meet you Dean," Gabriel said. They dropped hands, both just standing there a moment, taking in each other. Castiel found himself backing away from the two.

"Sorry to interupt your little moment," Gabriel apologized, "But I had to find out who you were myself. Cassie wouldn't tell me about you himself."

Dean sent Castiel a cocky smile, and then frowned when he noticed the distance Castiel had put between them. The frown only lasted for a second, but Castiel still noticed it, and it made him wonder why Dean had frowned at all.

"You don't have to hide me from your family," Dean teased, making his way towards Castiel who was standing near a wall nervously. Dean hooked his arm around Castiel's waist, making Castiel flush, and look down at his shoes. With Gabriel in the room, pulling away from Dean would make it seem like Castiel had some stupid crush on Dean. Which could possibly be true but Gabriel did not need to know that.

So Castiel simply tensed up a bit as Dean took advantage of the situation, nipping at Castiel's ear in ways that made him shiver in delight. Up until Charlie pushed into the room, a confused look on her face. But Castiel took this oppurtunity to get out of this room.

"Charlie!" He exclaimed, pushing away from Dean, and crossing the room in mere seconds. "Mrs. Bradley wants to see you and me right now." Charlie's eyes widened at Castiel's words. A sentence that Charlie and Castiel used as a sort of safeword to say 'Don't argue. Just come with me'.

Castiel dragged Charlie halfway across the campus before stopping, with a relieved breath.

"Sorry," he muttered, once they had stop.

"It's fine," Charlie said with a shrug. "What was all that about? Dean was all over you."

Castiel flushed, kicking at the ground awkwardly.

"He has been.. Flirting with me a lot. Like, he really means it. Not just to play with me," Castiel muttered. "I don't know why. It.. I don't know. I think I kinda like it but.."

"But you get all nervous, and useless when he does,"Charlie filled in. Castiel nodded.

"My body stop supporting me earlier. Dean caught me."

Charlie seemed to ponder what Castiel had told her, before her entire face lit up.

"I have an idea!" She proclaimed. "But, I will tell you after school."

Castiel frowned, but then nodded. Charlie usually had good ideas.

* * *

><p>"What?!"<p>

"Castiel, it's the only way."

"I can't do that!"

"Sure you can Cassie. Just a smile, and a wink."

"I can't do that!"

"Yes you can. Now.. Put this on."

For the record, Charlie was the queen of bad ideas.

After a day of Dean flirting with Castiel, him being really close, and teasing Castiel in ways that made him want to melt, and let the ground absorb him, Charlie had stated that she didn't want to tell Castiel her plan until the next morning. So in turn, Charlie stayed the night, and the next day when Castiel woke up Charlie and Gabriel were grinning down at him with a pair of skinny jeans, a tight shirt, and a pair of sneakers.

They wanted him to flirt with Dean.

They thought he could turn the tables. Leave Dean speachless, and weak in the knees. They thought that Castiel could kiss Dean in intimate places, knocking the breath out of Dean as he broke boundaries that Dean didn't know were there.

Castiel knew he couldn't do any of those. But his Gabriel and Charlie had insisted. Which was why he was now sitting uncomfortably in a classroom with Dean Winchester before school once again.

"Cas?" Dean asked as he walked into the classroom, his eyebrows furrowing as his eyes fell on Castiel. Castiel pushed down a blush, and stepped towards Dean.

"Hello Dean." There was barely a shake in Castiel's voice. Gabriel was good for something it seemed. "How are you today?"

Castiel neared Dean, each step seeming to be harder than the first.

"Better now," Dean replied, his hands going to Castiel's hips like Castiel was so used to. "You look hot in skinny jeans."

"I wore them just for you," Castiel replied, leaning in towards Dean so that his lips brushed against Dean's ear. Castiel was hoping that Dean would shiver even a little. But he just smiled.

_It isn't going to work._

"All I could think about when I got home was you," Castiel continued, melting into Dean's grasp.

_It isn't going to work._

"Wanted to impress you," Castiel finished breathlessly, but hisvoice had wavered. The words had been on a weak note. Not a strong one.

_It isn't going to work._

"Is that so?" Dean asked, his voice lower and a lot more seductive and flirty then Castiel's had been. "Are you flirting with me Castiel?"

Castiel immediately flinched, his body tensing. Dean chuckled, pressing Castiel closer to his chest.

"Relax blue eyes."

Castiel did as he was told with a shiver, and it seemed to send a surge of /something/ through Dean because he suddenly pulled away from Castiel, and sat on top of Castiel's desk a few feet away. Castiel stood there swaying in the spot he had been in before in a sort of dazed state.

This plan had certainly back fired.

"Come here," Dean instructed quietly, a small smile on his lips. Castiel did so, quietly making his way towards Dean. He stopped just in front of Dean, and Dean grabbed his hips, pulling him closer to him.

"Straddle me," Dean continued. Castiel flushed at the order, and didn't move.

"Cas." The word was but a whisper on Dean's lips but, the next thing Castiel knew he was straddling Dean's lap, while blushing intensely.

"You're so pretty like that," Dean whispered, his hands rubbing Castiel's back soothingly. "All hot and flustered for me."

Dean pressed a gentle kiss to Castiel's forehead.

"Hold your hands behind your back," Dean muttered. It wasn't a harsh order. None of the instructions had been. But Castiel could feel the overwhelming urge to do as Dean told him to anyways. So he did.

"You're so obedient," Dean said, almost in awe. "It's hot."

Castiel blushed even harder then he had been before, and turned his head so that he didn't have to look Dean straight on.

Then Dean pushed Castiel off of him lightly, a small smile on his face as he ruffled Castiel's hair.

"You did really good with the flirting by the way."

_What._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

I don't know. I don't know. It's written. The deed is done.. I'm_ sorry. I don't know, _okay?


	4. Chapter 4: Plan B

"How'd it go?" Gabriel asked, smiling a toothy, eager smile at Castiel as he walked into his room after school. Castiel flushed, thinking back to the day. After their first encounter, Dean had been pretty mild the rest of the day, just giving him glances. Jody still didn't seem to notice the looks and was always going on with her lessons as if it was still just her and Castiel.

Then at lunch Charlie had been all over Dean, and she had seemed genuinally disappointed to hear that the plan hadn't worked. Which hadn't surprised Castiel at all, but Gabriel would be even more dissappointed then she had, and he would come up with some other way to turn the tables on Dean.

"It was a failure," Castiel replied, sitting down next to Gabriel on his bed. Gabriel frowned.

"What? Did you do everything we told you to," Gabriel asked. Castiel nodded slowly, his cheeks warming up as he thought how submissive he had been towards Dean.

"We will just have to try something else then," Gabriel muttered conclusively, rubbing his chin in thought. "But what..."

"No. We are not trying anything else," Castiel said with a shake of his head. "It isn't doing me any good, I'm just embarrassing myself. Why don't we just let Dean play his little game of seduction?"

"Because, Cassie," Gabriel said, putting emphasise on the word 'Cassie'. "We have to show Dean that you are more then a toy. You are a person."

Castiel flinched at the word 'toy' and looked down at his hands, which were folded in his lap.

"Does he really think of me as just a toy?" Castiel asked quietly.

"Don't take it personally Cassie," Gabriel replied. "It's just the sort of person Dean is. You are a toy at the toy store, and to him others want that toy too, but Dean wants to buy you more then any other toy in the store. He isn't going to stop until you are his."

Castiel frowned.

"So you want me to try and show him, that I am not a toy, as you put it," Castiel reiterated. Gabriel nodded with a grin, and Castiel fought the urge to face palm.

"Fine. Fine. Just, can it not be so much this time," Castiel begged. Gabriel nodded.

"This one will be easy."

* * *

><p>This was not going to be easy. Easier then flirting with Dean, but most certainly not easy.<p>

"Hi... Crowley.." Castiel muttered, his eyes flickering up to look at the senior he was going to for help with this.

"Hey, angel. What can I do for you?" Crowley asked, looking a bit surprised. He had ever right to look like that.

Castiel used to talk to Crowley a lot more then he did now, because they used to be in book club together. Crowley was only there because his mom, Rowana or something was forcing him to, but Crowley had stayed two years longer then necessary because he had taken a liking to Castiel. Thought he had spunk or something.

But after a while, Crowley got into some federal trouble, did some illegal things, and Castiel had stopped talking to Crowley at all, at Crowley's request of course. Crowley had always respected Castiel and his father, and he knew it would be bad press for Castiel to be hang out with someone who was getting into legal trouble, so Crowley insisted that Castiel stop talking to him.

"I need your help with something," Castiel replied, shuffling his feet slightly.

"Quite the petty looks Castiel, we used to friends once upon a time, you don't have to be so queer around me," Crowley scolded. Castiel looked up, smiling at his old friend, before remembering why he was here.

"I would like to point out that this was not my idea. It was Gabriel's," Castiel started out. Crowley lifted an eyebrow but nodded. "I need you to.. To flirt with me."

"What?"

"I-U- There is this kid, named Dean Winchester," Castiel sighed, starting again. Crowley hummed in appreciation.

"Yes. I'd heard he has been all over you."

Castiel flushed, but continued to speak.

"And he has been flirting with me a lot, and Gabriel says he thinks of me as nothing more then a toy that he wants, and he says that I need to show him that I am more then that, and Gabriel's newest plan is making Dean jealous so..." Castiel trailed off. Crowley smiled an amused smile.

"So you want me to flirt with you, and make lover boy jealous," Crowley replied, making Castiel blush deeply.

"Y-yes."

"Sounds like fun," he replied in appreciation. "When and where."

So Castiel told Crowley the details.

* * *

><p>It was after school the next day that the plan was put in action. Castiel found himself shaking a little as Jody tossed him the keys, telling him to lock up when he was ready to leave. Castiel had just nodded, counting on Dean to not leave the classroom, and instead stay with him.<p>

Dean did.

"So what are you doing tonight blue eyes?" Dean asked, giving Castiel a grin. Castiel shrugged, trying to keep himself from shaking too much.

"Going on a date," Castiel replied, flinching when the word 'date' died in his mouth. Dean gave Castiel a questioning look.

"Oh? Who is the lucky person?" Dean asked. He pressed his lips together, and Castiel wondered why he seemed tense all of a sudden. But he didn't have much time to ponder it, because that was when Crowley walked in.

"Hello boys," he said, flashing Dean a smile. Castiel smiled at the sight of his old friends face and walked over to Crowley.

"Hi Crowley," he greeted, wrapping the man in a hug.

"You ready for our date?" Crowley asked once Castiel pulled away, Castiel opened his mouth to reply when the whole entire plan became one giant burning piece of paper.

"Actually he said he was going to tutor me tonight," Dean interupted. The pair turned in surprise to face Dean.

This isn't how we planned it.

Panic seized Castiel as Dean approaced him, hooking an arm around Dean's waist and kissing his forehead.

"And my boyfriend here was drunk when he said that thing about going on a date, I'm sorry," Dean said, giving Crowley a crooked smile. Crowley gave Castiel a look.

"Is that so. Castiel?" Crowley asked. Castiel opened his mouth to say that it wasn't but, then Dean leaned down, nipping his neck just a little.

"Yes. Yes," Castiel replied desperately. "Y-Yes, it is true."

"Well then." Crowley smiled apologetically, "I'll just be on my way."

Then Crowley left the room. Castiel flinched when the door closed and then pulled away from Dean, frowning at the boy.

That wasn't how that was supposed to go.

"Sorry about that," Dean said with a crooked smile on his face, giving Castiel the feeling he wasn't really sorry about happened.

"I-I should go then," Castiel muttered, but Dean stopped him.

"But, Cas I do need a tutor," Dean muttered, his voice reaching a flirty low. "Just not in math."

Castiel shivered, and pulled a crumbled piece of paper from his pocket.

"K-Kevin Tran. Call him, he will tutor you. He's in Advanced Placement," Castiel gasped, when Dean's hands dipped below his jeans waist band. Dean frowned as Castiel pulled away, but he still let Castiel go, and with that, Castiel left the classroom, headed towards where Kevin was.

He needed to tell the guy that he had just given someone his number.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until after, Castiel was finally leaving the school that he saw Dean again. He shouldn't have been at school this long in the first place, but he had been talking to Kevin much too long, and then he had to go back to Jody's classroom to lock the door. Castiel hadn't really expected anyone to be on the campus by then but heheard a girl giggling and found himself full of curiousity.<p>

That's when he saw Dean leaning casually against a wall, with a girl talking to him. A girl Castiel knew as Lisa. Lisa had curly long black hair, and she generally hung out with the more popular kids. Castiel only knew her from Charlie, who had taken it upon herself to teach Castiel all the student's names at the school, just in case. Castiel didn't know everyone, but he knew the essentials.

Castiel frowned, turning his ear to try and catch what they were saying. He couldn't really hear anything. But he could see the way that Lisa flicked her hair, and leaned in towards Dean. Her flirty smells, and the way she hovered so close to him.

They were flirting.

Castiel frowned, looking at Dean with a weird look on his face. But Dean couldn't see him. He had his eyes on Lisa, a hint of a smile on his freckled face.

The wind whipped Castiel's trench coat about, as his brain tried to grip the situation at hand. Dean and Lisa were flirting. They were flirting. Castiel wasn't anything special to Dean.

_We have to show Dean that you are more then a toy._

Gabriel's words crashed into Castiel, nearly knocking the breath out of Castiel.

_Dean really did think of Castiel as just a toy._

A toy he would play with like a toddler, until he was bored. Then Castiel would be tossed away, unwanted, and as much as Castiel hated to admit, he like the attention Dean gave him. He liked that Dean liked him. He liked that Dean made the effort to make Castiel nervous, and get him to talk. It was something others didn't do.

But now Dean didn't want him anymore.

Something terrible scratchedd at Castiel's throat, something that hurt and burned, and made Castiel gasp. He turned away from the sight in front of him and raced away from the scene, stumbling a little as he ran.

He wasn't wanted. Not by the one person that had noticed Castiel as what had seemed as more then just a friend. And for some reason, Castiel didn't want Dean to not want him. He could take anything but this. This horrible feeling that creeped on him as he thought about the way Dean didn't want him, and it was eating away at him.

_How do people put up with this?_

Castiel realized he had been running, and stopped, trying to calm himself to figure out where he was. But Castiel couldn't think straight.

_Why am I thinking like this? Why am I freaking out about this one person not wanting me? I still have Charlie, Gabriel, Jody, and Chuck. It's not that bad._

Castiel's mind was a rational place. In his mind he knew he was okay. Everything was going to be okay. But Castiel couldn't react correctly, and he didn't understand why. But then his eyes fell on a bar called the Roadhouse.

Castiel had never been in the Roadhouse before. But he had heard about it before. They actually let certain kids come in and get drunk, as long as they thought they could take care even after drowning their worries away in alchohol. Castiel tilted his head, and looked at the bar.

Going there felt like a good idea.

_You can't get drunk. You have homework, Exam's to study for, a reputation to keep up._

But even as Castiel thought this he found himself walking over to the bar doors.

One drink couldn't hurt.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

This chapter like sucks. I know. I tried to write it well, but I wasn't that into it, I'm sorry. The next chapter is a million times better, I promise. I had fun writing the next chapter. I had this flash of inspiration, and boom. A good chapter was born.


	5. Chapter 5: Dean Winchester

Dean left Stockville High with a frown on his freckled face. He didn't have anything to do after school today. He didn't work tonight, his too smart for his own good brother was going to be tutoring some kids today, and Dean didn't need to go home right away. Dean had wanted to maybe walk Castiel home, since he heard that Castiel walked home everyday, but by the time Dean got away from that weirdo girl he knew that Castiel would be gone.

With a sigh Dean continued down the sidewalk, wondering what he should do.

_'Could go to the Roadhouse,'_ he thought, and then nodded to himself. Seemed like a good enough idea.

As Dean walked he began to think about Castiel, something he had found himself doing a lot lately. Dean was used to trying not to get too into kids at school. Being what he was, with the secret he held, he couldn't risk getting attached to anyone.

But from the moment Dean first saw Castiel, with those intense blue eyes, and that messy sex hair, Dean had known this kid was someone he wanted to risk it all for as long as he could just hold him for a minute.

He had been more then glad to see that Castiel was in his class. He had worked hard to get into that private-ish class, and he had already known a bit about Castiel Shurley. Dean loved his fathers books, and when he picked up the newest copy to find a picture of Chuck Shurley with a boy Dean's age smiling at his side. Well, Dean had done a little bit of research on the boy.

It was one of the reasons Dean had chosen Stockville High as a place to stay.

The town was a nice one. Dean found he fit in pretty well. He found himself at the Roadhouse quickly, a small bar not far from school that he worked at on the weekends with Jo, a girl his age whose mom owned the bar.

Dean flirted with her off and on, but he really thought of her as a sister. Them flirting was really just a game.

With a crooked smile, Dean turned the corner, and neared the entrance of the Roadhouse, only to sto when Jo poked her head out of the alley next to the bar.

"Dean, thank god," she said, brushing back her blonde hair as she caught his eyes.

"Jo?"

"I think I have something of yours," she replied bluntly, she turned to something in the alley, and then nudge forward someone.

"Cas?" Dean asked in surprise, rushing over to the pair with wide eyes. "Cas? What are you doing here?"

"Dean," Castiel muttered, narrowing his eyes at Dean before grinning, and unlatching himself from Jo. "Dean! This's my Dean!"

Dean frowned as he noticed the look in Castiel's eyes. They were glazed over, and his words were slurred.

"Is he drunk?!" Dean exclaimed, grabbing Castiel's arms so that he could look at Castiel sharply, trying to make sure the boy was okay. Jo hummed in reply.

"Yeah. He came in looking dejected, ordered a few. Drank a lot more. He didn't talk till he was buzzed. Didn't utter a name till he was wasted," Jo replied. "I would have let him drink more, but he said your name. Had been mainly uncoherent before but I heard Dean Winchester loud and clear. Realized he was the guy you were always talking about, cut him off, and was about to call you."

Dean sent Jo a relieved look.

"Thanks," he said. He gave Castiel a once over an then let go of the boy reluctantly.

Drunk.

Castiel Shurley was drunk.

* * *

><p>Dean led Castiel into his house carefully, nudging the guy in the door, before shutting it behind him. Castiel stumbled in, looking around the house before his eyes fell on Sam, who was standing in the entry way looking skeptical.<p>

"Who is that?" Castiel asked pointedly.

"That's my brother Sam," Dean replied, trying to keep his voice even and gentle. Castiel gave Sam a sideways look, and then smiled, a sloppy smile.

"Hi Sam," he slurred, luaghing lightly as he said the word. Sam frowned.

"Hi."

"I like your brother Dean," Castiel said, the words slurring just slightly. Dean smiled a little, and then nudged Castiel towards his room.

"Go over there would ya? I'll be there in a minute okay?" Dean suggested. Castiel nodded, stumbling over towards Dean's room. The minute he was inside, Sam turned to Dean, giving him a look that almost made him feel guilty.

"Who was that?" He demanded.

"That kid I told you about, Castiel," Dean replied evenly. Sam frowned.

"He looks drunk," Sam pointed out.

"He is drunk."

"Why is he drunk?"

"I don't know. Found him like that."

"What are you going to do about it?" Sam demanded, crossing his arms in a way that made Dean smile.

Sam was going to be a good kid someday.

"I don't know," Dean admitted. "I think I'll just try to get him to sleep."

A teasing smile crossed Sam's mouth and Dean gave him what could only be interpurted as a bitch face.

"Just sleep. Geez you are too innapropriate for your age."

Dean nudged Sam lightly and glanced at the younger boy.

"Did you eat?"

Sam groaned.

"Of course I ate Dean. I'm thirteen I can take care of myself," Sam complained, ducking away from Dean as he ruffled his hair.

"I know, I know," Dean laughed. "Be in bed before eleven."

"Yes mom," Sam sighed, pushing past Dean to his own room. Dean smiled, and then went to his room, where Castiel was sitting on his bed.

"Dean!" He exclaimed happily as Dean walked in. Dean gave him a smile, and sat down next to Castiel, not bothering to do anything that he usually did around Castiel. He knew that could be considered as taking advantage of Castiel, and Dean was not about to do that.

"Hey Cas." Castiel pouted a little, laying his head to rest on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean," he whined, stretching the 'n' in Dean's name.

"Yes Cas?" Dean replied, glancing down at the boys tousled hair.

"Why aren't you holding me? I like it when you hold me, and right now you aren't holding me," Castiel replied, sounding genuinally put off.

"Because you're drunk."

"No it isn't," Castiel muttered, he pulled his head off of Dean's shoulder and looked down at his lap. "It's cause you don't want me anymore isn't it? You like Lisa more, cause she is prettier."

Dean looked over at Castiel in surprise.

"What? Why wouldn't I want you anymore?" Dean asked, his hand immediately going to Castiel's arm so that he could rub circles on it with his thumb. "And who is Lisa?"

"The girl you were talking to earlier today," Castiel slurred, looking over at Dean with sad, glazed over eyes. "She's a lot prettier then I am. And a lot better then I will ever be."

Dean frowned, remembering who Lisa was. She had been flirting with him after school, and frankly Dean hadn't been interested. But she had been pretty insistent, and Dean hadn't bothered to push her off of him until she said something bad about Castiel.

"Is that why you got drunk?" Dean asked quietly. Even when Castiel was drunk, he seemed to understand this was a touchy subject and glanced away from Dean. "Cas."

"Yes. It's just nothing works with you," Castiel finally replied. "I tried to flirt, and that back fired. Tried to make you jealous you just didn't seemed bothered, even tried to act like I wasn't interested, and you still-"

Castiel cut himself off with a choked sob, and Dean realized with a start that he was crying. Dean frowned, pulling Castiel into his lap while whispering soft reassurances into his ear.

"Cas, I was jealous when you flirted with that guy," he started. "That's why, I wrapped my arm around your waist and kissed your forehead. I was trying to show that guy that you were my conquest. That I wanted you and he wasn't going to get in the way. I was afraid when you acted like you weren't interested too. Gosh Cas, I don't want to lose you, and I don't want Lisa or whatever her name is. I want you."

"No you don't," Castiel muttered, tears streaming down his soft face. "You're lying."

Dean cupped Castiel's cheeks with his hands, and wiped the boys tears from his cheeks.

"I'm not lying Cas," Dean whispered. Castiel searched his eyes quietly and then puffed his cheeks out a little.

"Then prove it," Castiel finally said. "Kiss me."

"Cas," Dean muttered, his voice cracking for the first time in forever. "I can't. I can't take advanatage of you."

"It's because you don't want me," Castiel said pointedly, pushing away from Dean. Dean lightly grabbed his arm.

"Of course I want you," Dean insisted.

"Then kiss me!" Castiel exclaimed, his cheeks puffed out in something that could only be described as anger and desperation.

Dean was torn. He wanted to kiss Castiel more then anything. He had never actually kissed Castiel on the lips. The cheeks, yes. The forehead, yes. Other places, yes. But never on his actual lips. It was a sacred place in Dean's mind, and he didn't want to kiss Castiel until he was really actually ready. Kissing him in all those other places was supposed to be a way for Dean to show that he wanted Castiel.

It had obviously not worked very well.

And Dean wanted nothing more then to show Castiel just how much he wanted the guy. But Castiel was drunk, and doing that would be wrong. He didn't want Castiel to wake up in the morning and regret it. He didn't want to make Castiel angry for destroying his boundaries.

"Cas, I can't."

Castiel's entire face dropped.

"I'm leaving," he muttered sharply, turning on his heels, but in an instant, Dean had grabbed him.

"No. I need you to stay here tonight okay?" Dean insisted. "You are drunk, and I don't want you getting hurt."

Castiel pouted, and looked like he wanted to argue, but instead he nodded, and let Dean lay him down in the bed. Dean moved to leave the room himself, but Castiel stopped him with a whine.

"Please stay with me. I-I know that you don't want me but.. Can you please-?" Castiel wasn't even done speaking before Dean lay down in the bed next to him, not wanting to deject the boy any longer. Castiel muttered a quiet 'thank you' and buried his head in Dean's side.

* * *

><p>Dean woke up a few hours later to find Castiel staring down at him, blue eyes glazed and needy. Dean frowned, wanting to know why Castiel was up when he was obviously still drunk before he noticed the odd look of desperation on the boys face.<p>

"Dean," he groaned, rocking his hips into the bed quietly. "Dean please. I want you."

Dean's eyes widened a little, and he wondered idly where the change in mood had come from.

"Castiel you know I can't-" Dean protested but stopped cold when Castiel took off his shirt, revealing a chest with some sort of symbol cut into it. It wasn't very big, but it was big enough for Dean to notice and be worried. He opened his mouth to ask what it was, but Castiel cut him off by worming a hand down to try and take off Dean's belt.

"Please Dean. Please. I want you," Castiel moaned. "I've wanted you since you came into the library that day, and I fought the feeling, but I'm done fighting it now, please."

"Cas you are still drunk," Dean argued weakly, swatting Castiel's hands away from his belt.

"Please, Dean," he whined, and began to undo his own belt instead. Dean frowned, and then pulled away from Castiel slowly.

"If you take off that belt I will leave," Dean warned. Castiel faltered in his movements.

"W-What," the drunk man stuttered.

"I will leave if you take off that belt," Dean repeated confidently. Castiel frowned, but continued to unlock the belt until it was off. Then Dean got up, and promptly left the room, locking the door behind him. He heard silence for a moment, before Castiel started to cry softly, his sobs muffled by his the door.

Dean flinched, wanting to run back in there and make Castiel stop crying but instead he turned to the couch, knowing that he couldn't go back in there without something regretable happening.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>  
>See. Much better. Also, I can't seem to write the next chapter, and Exam's are next week so don't be surprised if I don't update for another week. Also, drunk Cas anyone? Or suddenly sweet Dean? I don't know what happened, but I do have a question for all y'all.<br>Smut or... No smut?  
>I can't say it'll be good smut, but it feels like I've been leading up to smut and should deliver.<br>I don't know.  
>You guys' choice.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Rejection

Castiel woke up to a large gray room. It had fraying band posters all over the wall, with a worn, stained carpet, and a large messy bed situated in the middle of the room. It felt like a comfortable place, and it made Castiel wonder why he was curled in a ball next to the door of the room.

Castiel sat up, flinching as his eyesight became clouded, and his head began to ache. Even his stomach felt like it was filled with acid, trying to eat its way out of Castiel's stomach.

Where am I? Castiel wondered, trying to ignore the pain and figure out the answer to the most important question.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Cas?" A tenative voice asked. Castiel frowned. The voice was so very familiar, but it was so completely different at the same time. So soft, so genuine, so cautious. "You awake."

"D-Dean?" Castiel stuttered, trying to figure out why he was crying. Why Dean was here. Why Castiel couldn't remember the night before.

The door behind Castiel back was pushed open gently, and the next thing Castiel knew, Dean was in the room. His freckled face red and sporting a tentative smile on his face.

"Hey, Cas... You.. Better?"

And then Castiel remembered everything.

It hit him like a wave of nausea, and Castiel held back the bile coming up his throat.

_The bar._

_The blonde bar tender._

_Dean._

_Admitting everything._

_Going to sleep._

_Waking up only to be rejected by Dean._

But the one thing that Castiel remembered must was being drunk. Being drunk and making so many mistakes that Castiel found himself pulling his legs up against his chest and looking down at a purple stain on the floor near the edge of his dirty trench coat.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, frowning deeply. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Cas," Dean muttered, his hand brushing Castiel's arm lightly. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

Castiel flinched, and scooted away from Dean at that.

"No," Castiel muttered. "Stop pretending like you care, please. It's just making all this worse."

"Cas. I am not pretending," Dean sighed, sounding geniunally hurt by Castiel's words. But that was ridiculous. Dean didn't care about him.. Right?

"But.. You don't want me," Castiel whimpered. There was a heavy sigh, and then Dean's hands were gripping Castiel's arms, forcing the boy to look at him.

"Stop saying that would you?" He muttered, his voice getting harsh and angry. "You keep saying that and I don't understand why you think that."

"Y-You kept rejecting me," Castiel replied uncertainly, his eyes large and his cheeks streaming with tears.

"God dammit Cas you were drunk!" Dean exclaimed. "I couldn't just take advantage of you!" Then on another note, Dean turned his angry green eyes to Dean's holding Castiel in a gaze he couldn't turn away from. "I will never take advantage of you Castiel."

Castiel didn't know how to reply, and it seemed that Dean didn't either. He seemed surprised by his own words, but he made no attempt to take them back. Castiel dropped his eyes, a blush finding its way on his face.

"O-Okay."

To Castiel's surprise Dean chuckled, and Castiel found himself smiling, a nervous laugh leaving his lips. His eyes wandered Dean's room, before they finally found Dean's eyes. Dean gave Castiel a flirty smile, and Castiel came to the sudden realization of how close they were.

Dean didn't say a word, just began to lean closer to Castiel, an arm hooking around Castiel's back. He was dragging this out Castiel was sure of it. Castiel's eyes closed and he sucked in breath sharply before firmly slamming his lips against Dean's.

Dean chuckled against his lips, using his hand to press Castiel closer to him, as he deepened the kiss, his tongue pushing past Castiel's lips, so that he could search his new partners mouth.

Castiel almost shied away from the movement, but he found that he couldn't, and instead broke away, gasping for breath. The two stared at each other for a moment, panting hard.

"Finally."

Both Dean and Castiel jumped, their eyes falling on a boy with long brown hair sitting on Dean's bed. Castiel vaguely remembered meeting the boy the day before.

"Sam?" Dean basically squeaked, something that Castiel was not used to hearing.

"It's about time you two kissed," Sam said, ignoring Dean's use of his name. "I've only been around you two a little bit and the unresolved sexual tension is already driving me nuts."

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed, looking at his brothers in surprise.

"What. It's true," Sam pointed out, and Castiel found himself blushing deeply. "Oh yeah. Cas. Someones at the door for you. Says his name is Chuck."

Castiel looked up in curiousity. What was his dad doing here?

Castiel got up to go to the door, but just as he got up the headache from before came back. Castiel gasped, swaying from side to side, as his eyesight blurred.

Dean frowned, his hands going to Castiel's sides holding him in place.

"Hangover?"

"Is that what it is?" Castiel asked weakly. Dean nodded, smiling a little, and handing him a pill and a bottle of water.

"Take this. I'll let your dad in."

Castiel did as he was told, and let Dean lead him to the couch in his living room, and Castiel sat down. Dean gave him a comforting smile, something Castiel was not used to recieving from Dean.

"Dean?" Castiel muttered. Dean stopped moving away from Castiel and looked back at him in confusion.

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Thank you."

Dean grinned.

"Any time Cas."

Dean left the room, leaving Castiel alone with Dean's brother.

"Hello Sam," Castiel muttered, rubbing his head lightly. Sam gave him a small smile moving towards Castiel.

"Hi, Castiel was it?" Castiel nodded.

"Dean just calls me Cas though."

"You feeling okay?" Sam asked. He sat down next to Castiel and ran his hands through Castiel's hair. "Cause I know you have a hangover, and I'm pretty sure those suck."

"Yeah. It isn't pleasant," Castiel agreed with a little laugh.

"Dean talks about you a lot," Sam commented, toying with a strand of Castiel's hair. "He thinks you're really cool." Sam tugged a little on the strand he was holding before moving on to a different strand. "You're the only friend he has had in a long time, so thank you."

Castiel opened his mouth to reply, but before he could get anything out, his fathers voice drafted down from the hallway.

"You can't just stay here."

"Well, Foster Care isn't taking me. They will seperate Sammy, and I and I have worked too hard for that."

"You're too young to take on this sort of responsibility."

"Well I do it better then my father did."

Dean burst into the room, looking angry, and Chuck was right behind him, his father look on his face.

"Dean Winchester. Stop walking away from me, and start listening." Dean did stop, but only to look down at Castiel with a grimace.

"Your dad is here," he growled, crossing his arms, and giving Chuck a glare. Castiel got to his feet, swaying as he did. Dean caught him as Castiel nearly fell, and whispered a few reassurances in Castiel's ears.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Castiel asked once he was upright again. Chuck frowned, ignoring the question.

"Castiel? What's wrong with you?" Chuck asked, stepping towards Castiel with a frown. Dean frowned, wrapping his arms around Castiel's waist, making Chuck stop and raise an eyebrow. "Can I talk to my own son Dean?"

Dean growled.

"You don't need to be any closer to talk to him."

"Castiel?"

Castiel frowned, and then reluctantly pulled out of Dean's grip. He felt Dean stiffen as he pulled away, and he was suddenly overcome with the urge to comfort Dean. Reassure him that he was not rejecting Dean.

"He's my dad," Castiel muttered softly, not moving again until Dean stiffly nodded. Then Castiel turned to his dad, who was gazing at him curiously.

"I got drunk," Castiel said pointedly. Chuck's jaw dropped.

"What?!" He rushed forward, pulling Castiel into his arms. "Are you okay? You've never done that before. Why would you do that in the first place?!" Chuck continued to bullet questions at Castiel and Castiel didn't answer any of them until his father had stopped and was gazing down at Castiel with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine, dad. It's just a hangover," Castiel assured, giving his dad a small smile. Chuck nodded, and then his gaze turned back to Dean.

"You aren't staying here," he said firmly.

"I'll do whatever I want to do," Dean shot back. Castiel stepped inbetween them, his face red.

"What are you two talking about?" Castiel asked, balling his fists by his side impatiently. He hated secrets. More then that, Castiel hated not knowing things. And right now those two things were holding hands and walking through a park filled with sunshine, lollipops, and rainbow eating unicorns. Castiel wanted to throw up.

"Dean and Sam have been living alone for ten years," Chuck said, his proclamation sounding more like he was tattling on his brother then anything else.

"We are doing just fine on our own, thank you very much," Dean growled, earning Castiel's attention. He looked angry, and it was probably the first time Castiel had ever seen the boy mad. Dean's eyes met Castiel's and his expression softened. "Sorry."

"Dad, why do you care what Dean does?" Castiel asked softly, his eyes darting to his father.

"Because, he is too young to be doing this sort of thing alone," Chuck replied, his gaze stuck on Dean.

"I'm not going to let social services step in," Dean insisted, but the bite that had been in his voice before was going.

"I know," Chuck emphasized. "That's why I want you to come stay with me."

Castiel blinked, glancing at Dean who was staring at Chuck with wide eyes.

"W-What?"

"Stay with Castiel, Gabriel, and I. We have plenty of room, and I-I owe you," Chuck replied. "You shouldn't have needed to run away."

Chuck didn't elaborate, but it seemed to be all that Sam needed to hear.

"Come on Dean," he said, running up to Dean with a smile. "It'll be like we have a family again."

Dean laughed lightly, ruffling his brothers hair. Castiel smiled at the encounter. Dean seemed to really have a soft spot for his brother.

"Okay midget." Sam frowned.

"I'm gonna be taller then you one day," he grumbled. Dean laughed again.

"Okay pipsqueak. Get your things. We don't want to leave Mr. Shurley waiting long."

Sam smiled brightly, hugging Dean before running off in the backroom.

"That won't take long," Dean assured. "I won't either. We don't actually own most of this. You could say it was move in ready." Dean flashed a smile and the moved to go back to his room. Castiel watched him leave and then shot his dad a look.

"You should.. Go help him?" Chuck suggested, frowning a little.

"Is that what I should do?" Castiel asked, genuinally confused. "I never know what to do."

Chuck laughed.

"You are asking the wrong person," he admitted. "I was never good with any of this. Was lucky to get your mother."

Castiel smiled. His dad almost never talked about his mom. It was always nice to hear things about her. He opened his mouth to say something else, but he was interupted.

"Cas, can I ask you something?" Dean voice drafted down from his room, and Castiel gave his dad a worried smile.

"That's me." Castiel paused. "I'm extremely submissive around Dean."

It's just a statement, but his father seems to understand the meaning behind the words.

"I was like that with your mom," Chuck replied, a hint of a smile dancing across his face. "He's a good kid. Go for it."

Castiel smiled, and then hugged his dad tightly.

"Thanks dad."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I have no actual clue what happened in this chapter. It was supposed to have Destiel but then Chuck became a father. Sorry. I have no clue what happened. No clue at all. But... It happened.


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares

_Words and laughter, wearing thin_  
><em>Breaking this disguise<em>  
><em>Where do angels fear to tread?<em>  
><em>How can I think to hide?<em>

_-Chameleon Circuit, Nightmares_

* * *

><p>"This is your room Sam," Castiel said, opening one of the doors in the Shurley's long hallway and gesturing in. Sam rushed in excitedly, throwing his things on his new bed.<p>

"Thanks, Cas," he said, smiling brightly at Castiel. Castiel shrugged off handedly.

"Dean's room while be right next to yours, to the left. My room is the one to your right. My brother Gabriel's is across the hall," Castiel reminded him. Sam smiled and then nodded.

"Is Gabriel in there right now?" Sam asked shyly. Castiel nodded.

"Yeah. You should go meet him," Castiel suggested. Sam smiled again, and pushed passed the two knocking tentatively.

"Casssie, wha-" Gabriel exclaimed, pulling opening the door and then pausing when he saw Sam standing there instead of Castiel.

"Oh. Um. Hi," Sam muttered, waving a little. "I'm Sam."

"Gabriel," Gabriel replied. "What are you doing here little man?"

"I'm going to be taller then you one day," Sam snapped, crossing his arms and frowning.

"Alright then," Gabriel chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning in the doorway of his room. He glanced away from Sam, his eyes falling on Castiel, and then darting to Dean. He gave Castiel a look of confusion.

"They're moving in with us," Castiel explained. "Sam is Dean's little brother."

Sam huffed indignatly, but didn't say anything.

"Well then. Welcome to Casa Erotica little bro," Gabriel grinned, stepping aside to let Sam in.

"Casa Erotica is a porno," Sam muttered under his breath. "And I'm not little!"

"Keep on talking Samantha," Gabriel replied with a roll of his eyes, before shutting the door to his room. Castiel laughed, momentarily forgetting that Dean was right next to him.

"They are not going to get along," he mumbled to himself. He jumped when Dean laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You can say that again."

Castiel turned to face Dean straight on, for once not entirely afraid to look the boy in the face. It was almost as if he was seeing Dean for the first time. The boy had freckles scattered all over his face, blondish brown hair that he obviously spent little time on in the morning, his eyes were a dull soft green color, that Castiel couldn't quite place. But he wasn't that confident, cocky boy that Castiel knew so well from school.

He was a boy, who has been working to keep his brother fed for years. He doesn't sleep much, and he eats even less because nothing matters more then the little boy that was now with Gabriel, and most of all there is a hint of self disgust in the boys eyes.

And it was like Castiel was seeing Dean for the first time.

This boy in front of him right now, was Dean Winchester.

"Uh, your room is right here," Castiel said, moving towards the door he had just gestured to, but Dean stopped him before he could get there, a smile on his face.

"I think I'd rather room with you."

Castiel's heart skipped a beat.

"W-What?"

"I'd rather room with you," Dean repeated, guiding Castiel back to his room. "Then I get to share a bed with you."

Castiel let out a nervous laugh as Dean shut the bedroom door behind Castiel, pressing him against the door with his hips. Castiel blushed deeply, the close proximity between the two bothering Castiel for the first time.

It was a weird feeling. A feeling they never really mention in the books. It was like Castiel wanted to lean forward and kiss Dean, but he knew he couldn't. At the same time Castiel wanted to pull away, and put space inbetween the two. And still there was always that bit of Castiel that liked this.

The closeness, the intimacy. It was something he didn't share with anyone else, and it was heart clenchingly wonderful.

"Unless, you don't think it's a good idea," Dean whispered, his voice sending Castiel's thoughts scattering like ants. Castiel pressed his head back against his door, squirming a little under Dean's touch.

He most certainly didn't like it when Dean held him close like this. Held him like he was the only one in the world that mattered. Not at all. Not even a little. Nope.

"I-I- It-" Castiel cut himself off with a blush. Dean laughed, and brushed his nose against Castiel's.

"Good."

He pulled away from Castiel and sat down on his bed, turning his attention to Castiel's walls. Castiel blushed when his eyes came across 'The Plan'.

Long story short, Charlie and Gabriel put a collection of notes and pictures of Dean on the wall when they were coming up with a plan for Castiel to use to get Dean to look at him differently. Castiel rushed over to the wall, tearing down the collage of paper.

"That's nothing," he blurted, shoving the papers into a drawer next to his bed. Dean chuckled lightly from where he sat, but besides that didn't comment on the array of pictures.

Castiel leaned against his bedroom wall, staring quietly at Dean. Dean wasn't really paying much attention to Castiel. No, his green eyes were flying to different places in the room, and he even stood up to get a closer look at different aspects of the room.

The worn spot on the carpet in the far corner of the room. The crack on the wall. The unhinged door of Castiel's closet. Dean looked at it all, a tiny focused frown covering his face as he did so.

Castiel watched Dean with a curious gaze, wondering why he was taking the time to look around the room.

"Distracted?"

Dean's voice was almost a surprise. Dean wasn't facing Castiel at all. His back was to Castiel, and his eyes were on Castiel's bookshelf. But the statement still caught Castiel off guard, and his a blush covered his face.

"N-No."

Castiel averted his eyes, picking up a pillow he didn't remember leaving on the floor.

"Could have fooled me."

Castiel palced the pillow on his bed, and then sighed lightly when he saw the reason the pillow had been on the floor.

To cover his diary.

Castiel leaned down to pick up the small book. An ugly black leathery thing, that still haunted Castiel's dreams. Castiel sat down on his bed, and opened the diary to its first page.

_._

_August 20, 2013_

_Well. Dad got me a diary today. He said it would be good for me, the son of an author, to write down my thoughts etc. But I do not believe that it is a good idea. Nothing very interesting happens to me._

_That is not true. Interesting things happen. But they are not fun to talk about._

_Like. This is the only present I got for my birthday besides of course, the presents the kids at school gave me._

_But I do not think the cut on my stomach counts much. Or the dislocated shoulder. I thought that golf would be a peaceful sport to play during Physical Education. But turns out I was wrong. I do not really want to write about what happened, but I will say that I know what it is like to be a golf ball now._

_It was not fun._

_But dad obviously wants me to write in this diary. So I will. Even if it means writing about the pain the other students at school have caused me._

_Maybe I can get a private class._

_Hopeful thinking I am sure. But worth a try. I think I will go ask my father. Write again another time, I suppose._

_._

_August 21, 2013_

_I got those private classes. But that did not stop the bullies._

_All it did was encourage the bullies. Now they are even worse. They corner me before and after school, hurting me even more then they used to._

_They say it is because I thought I could get out of the sessions, and now I deserve to be punished. I think I am going to stop wearing my usual clothes. A suit, tie, and a trench coat is not normal attire._

_Maybe they will stop messing with me if I dress like a normal person._

_I should go. I need to sleep. My head... It hurts._

_._

_August 24, 2013_

_It has actually been a while since I wrote here. I can easily say that changing my style was a bad idea. They mess with me even more now._

_They tell me that just because my dad is famous does not mean that I am a somebody. They say I am the biggest nobody at this school, and I have no right to even be here._

_They are probably right. I will never fit in. I do not even deserve to fit in. At least I do not have to worry about fitting in. No one but my new teacher, Jody talks to me._

_I had to go to the hospital the other day. Because my injuries were so... Extreme. No one asked me how I got them. No one cared. That is good._

_I do not want anyone to know._

_._

_September 3, 2013_

_Someone knows._

_Her name is Charlie._

_She is very kind. She stopped the people bullying me, and she hugged me, and said I was not worthless. That I was great, and she was going to take care of me._

_She is not right though. I am worthless, and I am a waste of space, and a nobody. I am treated justly, I know. She does not need to lie to me about that. But I do not need to worry about that. My bullies will be sure to give me a just punishment tomorow._

_I just hope they don't hit any of my previous injuries._

_._

_October 16, 2013_

_I have been in so much pain lately I just sort of sit in the corner of my room and cry. I do not want to talk about it._

_._

_November 5, 2013_

_Things are looking up. Charlie is now my friend. She is a lesbian, and the bullies have stopped hurting me physically. They steal chip away at me mentally. Why am I even here anymore?_

_._

_March 26, 2014_

_Things will never be better. They are hurting me again._

.

Castiel sighed, picking up a pencil and glancing back at Dean, who was still looking at his books. He wondered why he even bothered to write in this diary anymore before flipping to the latest entry.

_._

_October 1, 2015_

_Why do they still hurt me?_

.

Castiel frowned once again, glancing back at Dean. He was in the same place as before, and then wrote down a new entry.

_._

_November 4, 2015_

_Dean can not know. He can never know._

.

Castiel reread what he wrote a few times, running it over and over in his brain before, running his fingers over the worn pages of the diary. He should just throw this away. This stupid diary was going to cause him troubles in the future he was sure, but it kept him steady.

He couldn't possibly get rid of it.

"Hey, Blue Eyes."

Castiel jumped up clutching the his diary to his chest. Dean gave him an odd look holding up a book, before frowning and putting the book down.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, making his way towards Castiel. Castiel nodded, and gave Dean his own look of confusion. Dean ignored it, his hands going to Castiel's cheeks to rub away tears. Tears Castiel didn't even know he had shed.

"I-I'm fine," Castiel assured, pulling away from Dean with a fake smile, before he pushed his diary under his bed. Dean watched him with a frown, but didn't say anything. He just grinned.

"If you insist." Dean moved towards Castiel's door, and pushed it open, peeking into the hall. "I'm going to look around."

Castiel nodded, giving Dean another fake smile.

"I'll join you in a minute."

Something crossed Dean's face for a flicker of a second, and his eyes flew to Castiel's bed. But he didn't say anything. Just shrugged.

"Take your time."

Once Dean was gone, Castiel sat down in his corner, his fingers running over the scars on his body Dean hadn't noticed yet.

_Worthless_

_Nobody_

_Piece of dirt_

Castiel pulled his legs up against his chest, and with one last breath of control and composition, broke down and began to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

You can thank Farkle for this chapter. I was watching that new Disney tv show where one of the charactters (Farkle) was being bullied, and I wanted that to happen. I mean really wanted this to happen. Then the song I just saw fitting. Eh. Things happened.


	8. Chapter 8: A Day At Home

When Castiel was done crying he washed his face and then went to find Dean. He found Dean in the living room with Gabriel and Sam. The three of them were watching something on the tv, clearly glued to the program. Yet Dean still stood up to greet Castiel when he entered the room. He pressed a soothing kiss to Castiel's forehead, and pulled the boy close to him.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked softly. "I know you were crying." As if to prove his point, Dean kissed Castiel right under each of his eyes. Castiel shivered.

"I'm fine," he promised softly. Dean gave him a look, one that said he knew that Castiel wasn't really telling the truth, but taking it anyways. Dean lightly tugged Castiel towards the couch, pulling him to sit on his lap.

Castiel blushed at that, shifting so that he could at least sit next to Dean, but Dean held him in place, pressing small butterfly kisses to Castiel's back.

"Wh- What are you watching?" Castiel asked, his voice barely audible.

"Star Wars."

Castiel frowned, trying to place this word in his memory. He had certainly heard of this before. Castiel just wasn't sure where... Dean noticed Castiel's hesitance, but before he could ask, Gabriel spoke.

"Cassie has never seen Star Wars."

Castiel glanced at his brother, and on any normal circumstance would have fallen to the ground laughing at the sight in front of him. Gabriel's hair was braided back, in two loose braids, and he was hovering over Sam, braiding Sam's hair. Both of the boys had little plastic flowers scattered in their hair. It was quite the sight.

"You've never seen Star Wars?!"

Castiel shrugged lightly.

"I have never seen a reason to watch movies as such," Castiel replied, the words leaving his mouth before he had a moment to rethink them. Dean gaped for a moment, before shaking his head, and grabbing Castiel's wrist.

"No longer. Star Wars marathon. We are starting with A New Hope," Dean stated. Castiel groaned. He didn't want to watch these movies. Not tonight at least. It had been a surprisingly long day for him, and he wanted sleep. But the minute Castiel opened his mouth to protest, Dean put their lips together, swallowing the words that had been about to leave Castiel's mouth.

"You won't regret it. I promise."

And Castiel couldn't say no to that.

* * *

><p>It was about four movies later, or something of the sort, Castiel wasn't sure, he had lost count, when Castiel got up to go into the kitchen. He was aware that Dean was following him, but he didn't think much of it. Just opened up his fridge, going through it, before closing it and stretching. He was too tired to eat.<p>

"Blue eyes."

Castiel turned, a bored look in his eyes as he turned to face Dean. Dean gave Castiel an amused smile and he wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist.

"You okay?"

"I am sleep deprivived, the sound of jedi and sith fighting is echoing through my head, and everytime I close my eyes I see a man in a black mask who breathes too heavily," Castiel muttered, the words slurring a little as he spoke. Dean chuckled, kissing his cheek.

"You sound fine to me."

Castiel would have laughed, or moved out of Dean's touch, since his fingers were playing with Castiel's belt, and that wasn't exactly calming, but instead he melted into Dean's arms, his eyes fluttering shut.

He was almost afraid he would fall, but instead Dean pulled him up, holding Castiel bridal style. Castiel didn't even bother to tense up or anything. Instead he nestled up closer to Dean's chest. Dean carried him into his room, and then sat down on the bed, cradling Castiel closer to his chest.

"Dean," Castiel sighed. He liked the sound of Dean's name on his lips. It just felt right.

"Shush Angel," Dean muttered gently. "You should sleep."

Castiel frowned, trying to push Dean's hands off of him. Instead he was lifted up and placed gently on his bed, Dean's arms wrapping Castiel into a warm embrace a moment later, and if Castiel was honest with himself, he liked this too.

"Good night Dean," Castiel muttered. A kiss was placed to his temple.

"Good night, Cas."

* * *

><p>Castiel woke up before Dean. Which was probably a good thing, because he had his head nestled into Dean's chest. Castiel pulled away from Dean lightly, and then frowned.<p>

In his sleep Dean looked extremely troubled, and angry. His freckled were consumed with a red flush, and his brows were furrowed.

"Dean," Castiel muttered before he could stop himself. It didn't matter though. Dean didn't so much as stir. "Dean." Nothing.

With a frustrated sigh, Castiel leaned down, pressing a kiss to Dean's cheek. Then another kiss to his forehead. His other cheek. His nose. Then Castiel was pulled into a deep kiss.

"Goodmorning to you too Blue Eyes," Dean muttered, his lips brushing Castiel's. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Castiel blushed, dipping his head down, only to have his head tilted up by Dean's index finger.

"You are so beautiful," Dean breathed, his wide green eyes full of innocence and truth. Castiel's mouth dropped, and he found that he couldn't speak.

"I-I'm going to take a shower," Castiel muttered, pulling away from Dean, his entire face red. Dean chuckled, and let Castiel go as he rushed out of the room.

Castiel took a really long shower, taking the time to think about things. It was easier to think about Dean in the shower because as much as Dean harrassed Castiel, Castiel knew he wouldn't bother him in the shower.

Castiel finished preparing for the day before going out of the room, seeing Dean on the bed, reading something.

"What are you reading?" Castiel asked, looking at Dean. Dean looked up, an inquisitive frown on his face.

"Nothing really."

Dean smiled lightly, putting the book out of Castiel's sight, before getting up and walking to Castiel. He wrapped his hands around Castiel's hips, kissing Castiel with an odd sense of urgency.

"I-." Dean stopped himself, by kissing Castiel's hair. "What are we doing today?"

Castiel shrugged, leaning into Dean's touch as he ran his fingers through Castiel's hair.

"Nothing I guess. I usually just stay in my room."

Dean flipped Castiel, roughly pressing him against the wall, and sucking on his neck. Castiel gasped at the touch.

"D-Dean," he whimpered, and Dean pulled away with a smirk.

"Sorry," Dean apologized with a small smile. "You are kind of irresistible."

Castiel flushed and buried his head in Dean's neck, whimpering a little when Dean began to rub circles in his back. It was incredibly soothing.

Dean's hands made their way up his back before they met one of the scars on Castiel's back. Almost simultaneously both boys' breaths hitched.

Dean's finger traced over the scar cautiously, before he opened his mouth.

"Castiel," Dean muttered. Castiel was pretty sure it was the first time he had really used his first name in such a way.

"Please don't ask," Castiel muttered. "Please don't make me tell you about it."

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel tightly.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Dean assured, rubbing his back lightly. "But I do want to know."

Castiel shivered a little, burying himself farther into Dean's chest.

"I'm sorry," Castiel replied simply. "I just-"

Castiel was interupted by a soft kiss, and then realized that this was Dean.

Dean was someone that Castiel could trust. He wouldn't purposely hurt Castiel, and even possibly liked Castiel. He could tell Dean about this.

"I don't think I can tell you about it," Castiel admitted. He pushed Dean off him gently and headed to his bed, trying to find his diary. "But I wrote most of it down.."

Castiel trailed off. His diary wasn't where he left it.

It didn't take long for Castiel to put two and two together.

"You've already read it," Castiel muttered, looking at Dean. Dean looked down in shame.

"And you trust me with your secret." Dean gave Castiel a small smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry for invading your privacy. I was just worried about you."

Castiel squinted his eyes and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"You were.. Worried about me?" Castiel repeated in awe. Dean nodded, and closed the distance between the two, handing Castiel his diary.

"You were crying," Dean stated, his voice soft and smooth. "I don't like it when you cry."

"You've only seen me cry once," Castiel stated, rolling his eyes to hide exactly how much he was affected by Dean's words.

"And it hurt me just as much as you were hurting," Dean assured. He stood a few inches away from Castiel, looking unsure of where to stand and what to do. Castiel looked down at his feet a moment, before rushing forward. He ran right into Dean's chest, wrapping his arms around Dean in a hug. Dean seemed surprised but didn't do much but wrap his arms around Castiel's small frame.

"I'm going to protect you okay?" Dean promised. "I'm not going to let them mess with you anymore."

Castiel smiled sadly, burying his head farther into Dean's chest.

"That's what Charlie said."

"Does she know you're still being bullied?" Dean asked, pulling back to look down at Castiel. He buried his face into Dean's chest again. "Thought so. How about you make me a promise?"

"Anything," Castiel replied immediately. Dean ran a hand through Castiel's hair.

"I promise to protect you, but you have to promise to tell me if you are being bullied."

"Okay. I-I promise."

The rest of the day Castiel and Dean spent laying in Castiel's bed, sharing various stories to pass the time.

Castiel wasn't sure how Dean really felt in his heart, but Castiel was determined to stay with Dean, to not push him away. Cause Castiel wasn't sure what he would do without Dean anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>  
>Sorry. Again. I wrote this while I had no internet, and I was really tired while writing most of this. Sorry.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Together, Together

_We've been friends for soooooooo long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not 'together-together'... Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome; you are handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?_

_-Nora, RWBY_

* * *

><p>"Why do you come to the library so much?" Dean hummed, running his fingers through Castiel's hair. It was Monday and school was back which wasn't the most exciting thing in the world. Then there was the fact that Castiel would need to tell Charlie about him and Dean's relationship the next minute he laid eyes on her. And Castiel wasn't sure about their relationship himself. Were they together together? Where they just friends? Were they friends with benefits? Castiel really wasn't sure. And then there was Dean himself.<p>

Dean had become incredibly gentle. He placed small butterfly kisses to all parts of Castiel's body, constantly told Castiel he was beautiful, and held him tightly in his arms. Even now Castiel was sitting next to Dean, his head rested on Dean's shoulder while reading a book.

"I guess I just like it," Castiel replied, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice. It was a lie, and even though he knew he shouldn't lie to Dean, it was a habit embedded in his brain.

"You're lying," Dean muttered, kissing the top of Castiel's head, and Castiel was actually reliefed that Dean knew he was lying.

"I'm sorry," Castiel muttered. "This is where they like to hurt me, because then they have an audience. They've sort of taught me to come here every morning and afternoon." Castiel looked down ashamed. "They've been glaring at us."

Dean lifted Castiel's chin, smiling at him with a micheavious glint in his eyes.

"Can they hear us?"

"Probably," Castiel admitted. Dean kissed his nose.

"How do you think they'd react if I said you were beautiful?" Dean asked, his piercing eyes looking at Castiel and Castiel only, and the intimacy of the situation made Castiel's breath hitch. "Or if I talked about how cute you are when you blush, and how much I love holding you? How do you think they'd react?"

Castiel kicked his feet a little, trying and failing to not blush. He could feel the people bullying him glare even more, nearing the two slowly. They definetly heard.

"Do you think they know how much I love running my hands over you or even how much I think about you," Dean continued. He kissed Castiel's forehead lightly, and then placed their foreheads together.

"I bet they don't even know how much I love kissing you." Dean concluded his theatrics by leaning down at pulling Castiel into a deep kiss. One of those kisses that made Castiel go limp in Dean's arms and have trouble breathing once Dean finally pulled away.

Dean grinned down at Castiel, wrapping his arms aroung him and rocking them both as Castiel panted quietly, still trying to catch his breath from the surprise of it all. Then, behind them someone cleared their throat, making Castiel whimper and cower in Dean's eyes for a moment. Then he took a deep breath and turned to face his long time tormentor. Alastair.

"Castiel," Alastair hummed. "Long time no.. Chat."

Castiel didn't reply. He just instinctively got to his feet and lowered his eyes. He knew not to speak until ordered.

"And haven't you and your new owner gotten. Roomy?" Alastair chuckled, his voice low. "Did you forget about me Castiel? Have you been a bad boy?"

"I have been a bad boy," Castiel whimpered, not even pausing to think before answering. Alastair chuckled again, something that sent horrible chills down Castiel's spine and then he shoved Castiel sharply to the side. Castiel expected to hit the floor. Instead he fell into Dean's awaiting arms.

He nearly forgot Dean was here.

Dean looked down at Castiel, brushing his hair back and rubbing something off Castiel's cheek before helping him get to his feet. Then Dean turned to Alastair, a look of pure rage on his face.

"I don't know exactly what you two had going on, but I do know it ends here. As long as I am around you will not so much as touch Castiel. Do you understand?" Dean's tone of voice was strong and assertive, and even though Castiel knew Dean wasn't talking to him, Castiel felt himself shiver.

"Oh. Your new owner is scary isn't he?" Alastair snickered. "Do you like your new owner Castiel? Do you like being Dean's bitch?" Castiel lost the fight to stay silent.

"Yes." The response was weak and broken, but it still made Dean tense up a bit. Alastair noticed Dean's discomfort and smiled, running a slender finger over Castiel's features.

"Isn't Castiel a good pet?"

"Cas isn't some pet, Dean snapped, threatningly stepping towards Alastair. "You can't just boss him around and treat him like he is dirt. You can't just shove him down and pretend that you are better then him. You can't treat him like an animal when he is a person. A good person." Dean was screaming at this point, and everyone in the library was staring at them. "A lot better then the rest of you people at this school. Do you all just watch in glee while he is essentially tortured for no reason other then he is better then you? Better. Kinder. Nicer. Beuatiful. You can't even began to understand how much I l-" Dean stopped himself, growling. "How much I loathe the way you treat him."

Everyone in the library was silent. All standing stock still staring at what was unfolding in front of them. Dean seemed to take this as disbelief and almost as if to prove his point, Dean pulled Castiel into a kiss. It was desperate, and not nearly as soft and gentle as some of the ones they had shared but it was no less cherised.

Castiel gasped. staring up at Dean in nothing but surprise. Then as if he was deciding something for himself, Castiel surprised everyone in the library, by grabbing Dean by the lapels of his jacket, and pulling him into his own kiss.

"I love you," Castiel muttered, staring up at Dean with new found confidence. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Castiel was grinning up at Dean now, for a different reason other then the fact that Dean was so shocked he seemed unable to reply.

"I love you Dean Winchester," Castiel repeated a little bit shyly before kissing Dean again while looking right into those beautiful green eyes.

"I love you." Castiel whispered it this time. "Don't say it back. I probably won't believe you. I just need you to know that I love you. I love you so much."

Dean kissed Castiel this time. A heart melting kiss that was nothing short of electric. When they pulled away nothing else in the world seemed to matter. The two boys just stared at each other, Castiel smiling, Dean shocked, until Charlie came up and tapped Castiel's shoulder. Reluctantly, Castiel turned to face her.

"I get the feeling that you have a lot to tell me."

Castiel blushed, glancing back at Dean who didn't look shocked anymore. His expression had relaxed and he was now just sort of smiling fondly at Castiel.

"Yeah. I guess I have a bit."

* * *

><p>"Dean?" Castiel muttered, snuggling up closer to Dean. Dean hummed lightly, running his hands through Castiel's hair. After they basically screamed to the school that they were together, they spent most of the day explaining to people their relationship. Apparently they were together. Like together, together. As in boyfriend and boyfriend. As in dating. It was actually kind of thrilling to think about.<p>

But now they were back at home. Dinner was eaten, things were explained, and now they were laying together in Castiel's bed, basically cuddling. Castiel had his head tucked into the crook of Dean's neck, and Dean had his left hand in Castiel's hand. His other arm was draped over Castiel's side, pulling him closer to Dean's chest.

"Yes?" Dean muttered.

"Do you mind telling me about your father?" Castiel asked hesitantly. Dean tensed a little, but then after a moment relaxed.

"Yeah, um. His name was John. John Winchester. He used to be really cool and nice. But then my mom died, and he started to travel around the country with Sam and I. We spent nights in old motels, and he would leave for days on and end, coming back drunk and violent." Dean took a shaky breath, pulling Castiel's body closer to his as if he were afraid to lose Castiel. "One day, I got fed up with it. And ran away."

Castiel pulled out of Dean's grip so that he could kiss Dean on the forehead. He liked kissing Dean.

"I love you," Castiel muttered, looking into Dean's eyes nervously. Since he first said it he found he couldn't stop saying it. The words just felt right in his mouth. Like all of this was supposed to happen, and the words should only be said to Dean.

"How can you love me?" Dean asked suddenly. He rolled away from Castiel, getting out of the bed and pacing for a moment on the floor. Castiel watched him in surprise, shifting so that he was on his knees. "I'm horrible. I had that complete speech about how people can't use you, and I used you myself."

Castiel frowned, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"What?"

"They way I treated you when we first met was horrible. You didn't deserve that," Dean replied, his voice low and frantic.

"Dean," Castiel said, pulling up the courage he needed to talk Dean out of this spell that he was in. "You treated me fine."

"No. I am just as bad as those bullies."

Dean lowered himself on the floor, putting his head in his hands and making an undescribable noise. Castiel pushed off the bed, crouching down next to Dean cautiously.

"No you aren't," Castiel pushed, placing his hands on Dean's shoulders. "You have never once hurt me like Alistair and the others did. And you are really nice to me."

"I basically forced you into this relationship. How do I know you don't have Stockholm's Syndrome?" Dean groaned out. Castiel blinked, only slightly offended by the statement.

"I don't have Stockholm's Syndrome."

"That what people with Stockholm's Syndrome say," Dean retorted. Castiel groaned out.

"Dean. I don't have Stockholm's Syndrome. You didn't force me into this relationship. You gave me a choice, and at anytime if I ever asked you to stop you would have. You even did the one time I asked you," Castiel insisted. "Besides if you had treated me any other way I probably wouldn't have believed you felt anything towards me. If you were soft and gentle when we first met, I would probably have thought it was all some dumb prank."

When Dean barely reacted Castiel kissed his temple.

"Dean. I love you. You are one of the nicest people I have ever met, and you treat me with gentle nudges and soft kisses. And I love you."

Dean flinched but looked up, looking like he wanted to argue but understood where Castiel was coming from.

"After being bullied most of my life, a flirty boy was the least of my worries," Castiel assured. "I must admit I didn't expect to fall so hard for you."

Dean chuckled.

"Same here."

They sat there in a thoughtful silence, the distress of the last moment gone.

"Why do you like me?" Castiel asked suddenly, leaning against Dean with detached interest. "Or why did you talk to me the first time. You've made it clear why you like me."

Castiel blushed at the multiple reasons that Dean had said he liked him and then blushed even harder when he caught Dean staring at him with with that stupid grin. That one that made his heart flutter.

"I just saw you in the library, and I don't know, I just thought, that kid looks like someone who would be fun to mess with. So I did. Then you were in class with me, and you were so damn cute and flustered and I knew eactly what I had done to you," Dean hummed lightly. "I didn't mean to do it, but once I started I couldn't stop. I admit I knew who you were. I didn't recognize you right away, but. You are the reason I came to this town."

"How did I do that?" Castiel asked, giving Dean a wide eyed look. Dean smiled, and pushed Castiel down so that he was laying with his head in Dean's lap. Then Dean began to run his hands through Castiel's hair, tugging it lightly.

"I read your dad's book. The one you helped him write, and I saw your picture on the back, and I just wanted to meet you," Dean smiled distantly. "I should have known that I'd fall for you." Castiel shifted in Dean's hold, shutting his eyes.

"I love you," Castiel muttered. Dean kissed Castiel's head lightly.

"I want to say it," Dean muttered. "I want to tell you exactly how I feel."

"I don't want to hear you say it," Castiel replied. "Not yet. I don't think I will ever be ready for that." Dean didn't say anything for a moment. He just tugged on the roots of Castiel's hair, and then kissed his temple.

"Okay. Good night Blue Eyes."

Castiel smiled at the use of the nickname, but fell asleep before he could even think to reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

For one, totally wrote the first bit of this on my schedule for school. Secondly, when I was first writing this I consulted one of my friends cause I had a small case of writers block, and we decided that Crowley flirts with Castiel, Dean gets jealous and they have hot, uh, sex in a closet at school. But I had trouble writing that so it got adapted, and now it's this. And Together together is a totally RWBY reference. Sorry about that. Sorry about this. Sorry.


	10. Chapter 10: Movie Night

A few small weeks had passed since Castiel and Dean had their last serious conversation, and things were fine until the time for Chuck's latest book was to be published. It was a new book that was a simple romance novel, and there really wasn't anything special about it. But people were still overly excited about the release. Which was why one day just as school was being let out, Castiel found himself surrounded by random reporters.

"Shurley. Mr. Shurley." Castiel turned to the person talking to him, with a slight frown on his face. "Is it true that you wrote a major portion of your fathers new book?"

Castiel nodded awkwardly. He hated attention from people, especially when it came from the press. It made him want to shrink up in a small ball and die.

"It was o-only a few chapters," Castiel replied awkwardly. He dropped his eyes from the reporters face. "But yes."

"Mr. Shurley!" Someone else piped up. Castiel turned towards the person. "How have you and your father been?"

Castiel frowned at the unusual question.

"Good."

"Mr. Shurley!" Someone else exclaimed, Castiel turned towards the person, frowning a little when he couldn't see the person. "Is it true that you are head over heels in love with a hot boy with freckles?"

Castiel blushed red, and Dean pushed his way forward, smiling at his own comment. He immediately pulled Castiel into a kiss, and the press collectively gasped. There was a mixture of people calling his name and asking if this boy was his boyfriend. Castiel whimpered at the attention, and Dean chuckled, pulling him close to him and kissing his hair.

"Hey come on give him some space," Dean chuckled. "Castiel has other things to do. He doesn't need to answer these questions right now."

"Wait!" One person cried out, sticking a microphone in Dean's face. "At least tell us who you are. The whole world would love to know about Castiel's love interest."

Castiel nervously dropped his eyes, moving out of Dean's arms so that he didn't look so dependent on Dean. Dean just grinned down at him, pulling him tight against his side.

"Isn't he cute?" Dean said simply, and all Castiel could do was blush. "I'm Dean. Dean Winchester."

Seemingly satisfied the group of press slowly dispersed, and Castiel leaned into Dean's chest.

"Thanks," he muttered, eyes downcast. Dean chuckled lightly, and pulled Castiel into a deep kiss.

"Anytime blue eyes."

Castiel smiled against Dean's lips, and grabbed Dean's wrist, pulling him lightly.

"Let's go," Castiel mutters, not sure what else he is supposed to do. Dean nods, and they make their way back to Castiel's house. It doesn't take long for them to arrive, despite the fact that Dean insists on peppering kisses on Castiel. When they do get to the house, everyone is waiting for them.

Sam and Gabriel are settled at the kitchen table, eating from a large blue bowl, which looks to be full of trail mix. Chuck is in the kitchen, grabbing sodas from the fridge, and pulling out a bowl of fresh fruit. Charlie is in the living room, flipping through a book thoughtlessly. Then there is Jody, who is talking to Chuck while he grabs the snacks.

Castiel grins, and glances at Dean who is smiling too. Tonight is one of the nights where, all their closest friends come over and everyone just hangs out, watching tv, and playing video games. It's a tradition that started two weeks ago by accident. Charlie and Jody came over to talk, and they ended up having such a good time they decided to make a tradition out of it.

"Dad, they're back!" Gabriel called, glancing up at Dean and Castiel. Chuck made his way out of the kitchen, placing all the snacks on the table. Jody followed him out, smiling when she saw them.

"It's about time," she chided gleefully. "We were starting to think you had ditched us."

Dean took the bait, stepping forward with a grin.

"It was tempting, but then we wouldn't get to see little Sammy beat all you at chess," Dean replied with a shrug. Gabriel frowned from where he was sitting.

"Sam isn't beating anyone at chess," Gabriel informed, staring at the chess board in front of him, and moving his bishop forward. Sam laughed, and moved one of his pieces.

"Check mate," he snickered. Gabriel gawked.

"That's impossible, I have more pieces then you!"

"You know that's not how you play chess right?" Sam replied. Gabriel stared at the board in surprise for a while, before bringing his hand over to put the pieces back where they are supposed to be.

"I demand a rematch."

Sam chuckled, and shook his head, placing a hand on over Gabriel's.

"I would really hate to embarrass you again," Sam said, with a huge smile on his face. 'Oh's filled the room, and Gabriel flushed a red color.

"Oh you are on."

Castiel laughed lightly, and looked over to Dean who as it turned out was smiling down at him. Castiel blushed, looking down at his feet, but leaning a little into Dean's side. Charlie sat up on the couch, and pulled out a collection of dvds.

"So, what movie are we going to watch?" She asked, the question directed at Dean. Dean turned towards her, moving away from Castiel and to the dvds. Castiel stood at the door a moment before making his way to his dad.

"Anything I should do?" Castiel asked.

"Popcorn?" Sam suggested, momentarily looking away from his chess game. Castiel nodded, and turned to go to the kitchen, and make some popcorn.

"Hey whose seen _Pretty In Pink_?" Charlie asked aloud and before anyone could reply Dean interupts.

"Dude, we can't watch _Pretty In Pink_."

"What about _Ghost_?"

"No. We should watch something cool, like _The Shining_."

"Can we watch the _X-Files_?" Sam asked. There were a few chuckles and Dean shook his head.

"Too many episodes."

"Why not watch _Casa Erotica_?" Gabriel piped up, smirking. Jody happened to be walking behind him when he spoke, and ruffled his hair.

"We are not watching that," she chided. Gabriel flushed, and turn his attention back to the chess game.

"Okay, fine let's do a horror movie. Is everyone okay with that?" Charlie asked aloud. There were murmurs of agreement, but Castiel went pale as the scent of popcorn filled the air. He was not the best with horror movies.

"What about _Poltergeist_?" Dean suggested. Sam groaned.

"Dean we have seen that movie a million times," he complained, looking over at Dean with a puppy dog look. Castiel smiled at his face and then got the popcorn out of the microwave, pouring it into a bowl.

"Sam, the _Poltergeist_ is part of our cultural heritage," Dean insisted with a sniff. Castiel smothered a laugh, and put the popcorn on the table, sitting down criss crossed on the floor. Dean glanced at him, and beckoned for him to scoot lcoser. Castiel shook his head, and Dean gestured for him to come closer again. Again Castiel shook his head, and this time Dean pouted. Castiel rolled his eyes, but scooted closer to Dean, who then put an arm over his shoulders.

"Isn't the Poltergeist a 1982 horror movie?" Chuck asked, sitting down on the couch next to Jody. Charlie nodded, and put the dvd in the dvd player.

"It's a classic," she commented, and sat down next to Chuck. Dean sat down next to her, and Castiel sat next to him, and they all looked over at Gabriel and Sam who seemed pretty consumed in their chess game.

"Guys, we are about to play the movie," Charlie complained. Sam and Gabriel looked up, and Gabriel was pouting.

"But I have to beat Sam," he whined. Sam rolled his eyes, getting up from where he was seated.

"Gabriel's losing anyways," he said with a shrug. Dean laughs a little and Castiel finds himself smiling at the sound. Gabriel huffs, and stands up with a roll of his eyes.

"Fine whatever. I'll beat you next time Winchester," Gabriel insists. Sam scoffs.

"I'm sure."

Gabriel bumps Sam with his shoulder and Sam bumps him back before sitting down on the couch next to Castiel. Along with Dean and Castiel, Sam and Gabriel had been getting closer and were really good friends now.

The movie started to play and Dean grinned.

"They're here," he said in a pretty creepy voice. Most everyone laughed, but Castiel looked at him in confusion. Dean just laughed, putting his arm around his shoulders.

"You'll get in when the movies over," he assured. Castiel nodded weakly, and buried his head in Dean's shoulder. Dean seemed to notice his distress and put a hand in his hair.

"What's wrong, Blue Eyes?" He whispered into Castiel's ear. Castiel shivered a little.

"I don't like scary movies," Castiel muttered in reply. Dean chuckled.

"I'll keep you safe Cas."

Castiel blushed, but kept his head buried in Dean's shoulder. He stayed like that most of the movie. Once it was over they played a few more old scary movies like _I Know What You Did Last Summer_ and _The Birds_. Sam fell asleep during the first movie. Gabriel fell asleep soon after, and Castiel fell asleep during the third movie.

Castiel only woke up to the sound of banging on the front door. Castiel heard the others wake up too, and Chuck groaned loudly when everyone else on the couch woke up. The tv was crackling with static, and there was popcorn all over the ground.

"I'll get it," Castiel yawned, getting to his feet and knocking some trail mix on the floor. Dean got up, yawning as well.

"I'll come with you."

Castiel rolled his eyes a little, and ran a hand through his hair. Dean grabbed his wrist lightly, running his hand through Castiel's hair instead. Castiel blushed, opening the front door and swatting Dean's hand away.

"Stop it," he laughed when Dean put his hand back into his hair.

"Nah," Dean replied, he leaned in close to Castiel and kissed his cheek. Castiel whined.

"Stop it Dean," he complained playfully. Dean grabbed Castiel's hips, turning him to face him and pressed him against the gameplay.

"Nah. You know you love it," he muttered playfully. Castiel blushed, his gaze dropping.

"I do, kinda of like it," Castiel admitted. Dean grinned, tilting Castiel's chin up, and kissing his lips. Castiel leaned up, eager to return the kiss when someone cleared their throat. Castiel blushed deeply, and pushed Dean away.

Castiel looked over at the man who was at the door, somewhat embarrassed when he saw the slightly angry, slightly flustered man standing there. His face was flushed red, and he had black hair streaked with grey, wrinkles covering his bearded face, and tired brown eyes. His hands were hard, and worn, and it didn't look like he had changed his flannel clothes in a few years. Worst of all he reeked of cigarrettes and alchohol.

"I-I'm sorry," Castiel muttered. "Do I know you?"

Castiel whined a little when Dean so clearly ignored the man at the door step, and instead kissed Castiel's neck.

"Uh. No," the man replied, his voice deep and hard, and his eyes on Dean. "I am here to get my sons."

"Sons?" Castiel asked. Dean stopped kissing Castiel and looked up, gazing intently at the man.

"I'm here for Sam and Dean Winchester. I'm their dad."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>  
>I know I am not supposed to apologize anymore but sorry for not updating so long. And for the cliff hanger.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: John Winchester

There was a moment of complete silence. Dean stared at the man, his father with an unreadable expression before he took a step back and promptly slammed the door in his fathers face.

"Dean Winchester. Open this door right now," his fathers voice said through the door. Dean growled, turning on his heel.

"You aren't welcome here John."

Dean stomped off and Castiel was about to follow when suddenly, Dean's dad, John spoke again.

"Hey, kid." Castiel turned towards the door, and frowned when he realized that John was watching him through the window next to the door.

"W-What," Castiel stuttered, crossing his arms and glances back over his shoulder. No one was around.

"Can you let me in?" He asked, his face morphing into a extremely hard look. "I'd like to see my sons."

Castiel shook his head weakly and turned again.

"Wait! Castiel is it?" John continued. Castiel ignored him and started to walk away, and John slammed his fist down on the front door.

"God dammit! Let me in!" He shouted. Castiel tripped over his feet a little, but continued walking away, even as John pounded on the door. By then everyone in the living room but Sam was awake, gazing at Castiel with tired curiosity.

"Who's at the door?" Chuck asked, squinting his eyes and running a hand through his hair.

"J-John Winchester," Castiel stuttered out after a moment. An unexplainable tension settled over the room, as multiple people did various things. Chuck got to his feet, a mixture of fear and anger clouding his expression as he did so. Jodie followed him, looking confused but determined. Charlie glanced over at Sam, the only Winchester in the room. He was still sleeping, looking calm and unaware of what had just happened. He was curled up in Gabriel's lap, Gabriel's arm were tightly squeezing the boy close to him, and Gabriel looked up, pity on his face.

"Is he here for Sam and Dean?" Gabriel asked quietly, a frown settling over his face. It was clear he didn't want to lose Sam. Castiel had noticed that Gabriel was closer to Sam then he had been with anyone else in a very long time.

"I think so."

Gabriel tightened his grip on Sam, and then stood up, holding Sam in his arms.

"I'm going to put Sam to bed," he said quietly. "He should get more sleep."

Gabriel left the room, and Charlie looked at Castiel with a hint of a smile.

"Let's make pancakes. Everyone likes pancakes," she suggested. Castiel nodded, and smiled as well, but he was extremely worried about Dean in the back of his mind. Castiel followed Charlie into the kitchen, and they started bringing out the ingredients for pancakes.

It took nearly twenty minutes to finish making pancakes, and by the time they were done, everyone was excited for any excuse to pretend that John Winchester wasn't standing at the front door.

"I'm going to get Dean," Castiel said, getting up from the table.

"Someone should get Sam," Jody suggested quietly. Castiel barely heard Gabriel's reply as he got to his feet and walked to his room. As Castiel had figured Dean was sitting on the bed they shared, and was staring angrily at his clenched fists. Castiel entered the room quietly, and placed his head on Dean's shoulder sighing lightly.

"Charlie and I made breakfast," Castiel said quietly. Dean didn't reply, just unclenched his fists, shifting so that Castiel was lying his head more comfortable on Dean.

"I just need a second," Dean finally said. His voice was rough, and jagged and Castiel was almost afraid to be cut by it, it was so sharp.

"Do you want me to leave?" Castiel asked, reluctantly pulling away from Dean. Dean stopped him, by placing his hand on Castiel's hip.

"No," he said quietly. Castiel settled himself next to Dean again, leaning into Dean's touch as he kissed Castiel's forehead.

"I'm not old enough to be on my own," Dean said quietly. "I'm not old enough to be Sammy's legal guardian. He can take us back if he wants."

Castiel shuddered. He knew Dean was right. His father didn't have permission to have Dean and Sam in his house. If they went to court with this, it might earn them unwanted publicity, and they might lose, considering they didn't have any proof that John was a bad father.

"I won't let him," Castiel finally replied, feeling determination fill him. "He can't just come now and take you." Castiel got to his feet and smiled at Dean. "And you turn eighteen soon, you can get custody over Sam, and stay here."

Dean's look of hopelessness disappeared and he smiled to, wrapping Castiel in a hug.

"Thanks, Cas."

He smiled wider, and then tugged Dean's arm.

"Come on, we'll miss breakfast."

Dean followed Castiel into the dining room, there was now fruit and syrup and even bacon on the table along with pancakes and glasses of milk. Sam was there sitting next to Gabriel, smiling as Dean and Castiel entered the room.

"We were about to eat without you," he teased. Dean rolled his eyes and they both sat down at the table. Chuck smiled, and then held out his hand so that the people next to him would take his hands.

"I know we don't do this often but.. If no one minds, I think we should say grace," Chuck suggested. No one at the table objected, and they all grabbed hands, and bowed their heads.

"Our father who art in heaven. As we reach this time of uncertainty please lead us to do what is right, and please keep the family I have grown to now and love together. Amen."

Everyone dropped their hands and a moment of listening to John bang his hands on the door, and Sam spoke.

"Let's play a game," Sam suggested, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "It's called 'Who Am I?' You act like a fictional character, without revealing who it is and everyone else tries to guess who you are."

Charlie laughed a loud.

"I'll go first!" She announced, and got to her feet, flipping her hair dramatically. She cleared her throat, and then nodded her head to the left, looping her fingers in her belt loop.

"Hey y'all. How ya doing today?" She asked, with the fakest smile, and the worst country accent Castiel had ever heard. Gabriel outright snorted.

"Wow you are bad at that. You have the worst fake country accent."

Charlie turned towards him, cocking her head at him.

"Well, I'll have you know that I am not speaking in a fake accent. In fact I was born and raised on a farm in Kettlecorn, Kansas," Charlie said. She put on a fake pouty face and Sam jumped up.

"Bailey Pickett! The Suite Life On Deck!" He announced, grinning wildly. Charlie nodded, and smiled back at him, whereas Gabriel groaned.

"Oh come on, no one watches Disney Channel anymore. How was anyone supposed to know that?" Charlie stuck her tongue out at him, and Gabriel pouted as Sam got up himself. He grinned.

"This was is going to be really easy," he admitted with a shrug, and then darted across the room, shouting at the top of his lungs,

"I'm going on an adventure!"

Chuck nearly fell over laughing.

"Bilbo Baggins," he chuckled, standing up and ruffling Sam's hair.

"Oh, mom. By that point I'll be so high I won't even know where the phone is."

A silence fell on the group as everyone began trying to figure out who it was Chuck was being.

"Preston Wasserstein," Dean finally said, tilting his head a little. "Not Another Teen Movie."

Gabriel sighed again.

"No one has seen these movies," he grumbled. Dean ignored him, getting to his feet, and running over things in his mind.

"If going back to my room and watching Halloween H20 on cable qualifies as plans, then yeah," He finally said, shrugging lightly. This time, Gabriel got to his feet so quickly, the entire table shook.

"CJ FROM DAWSON'S CREEK!" He shouted, grinning wildly. When everyone looked at Gabriel with mild amusement on their faces, he frowned in embarrassment. "What? It's a good show. I like it."

He ignored the looks he kept getting from them, and got up, smiling brightly. He seemed excited to have a turn. He relaxed his face, and then began nodding his head as if listening to a song.

"We're tight," he said simply, smirking comically. Castiel groaned.

"You are addicted to that commercial," Castiel said simply. "And it doesn't count."

"Who is he?" Charlie asked, frowning.

"He is the Pepsi Max Delivery Guy, Max or something," Castiel replied.

"That actually does count," Sam said, smiling a little. "He is technically a fictional character."

"Thanks squirt," Gabriel replied, grinning.

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry squirt."

Everyone at the table laughed as Sam pouted, putting more food in his mouth. There was a louder pound at the door, that got everyone's attention.

"Stop ignoring me dammit!" John's voice echoed through the house. "I'll break this door down!"

Chuck suddenly got to his feet.

"That's it," he snapped. He stormed out of the room, and Castiel followed his dad, with a quick step to the way he walked. Chuck pulled open the door, revealing a very surprised John Winchester, his fist frozen in the air.

"I want you to leave, this instant," Chuck demanded.

"Chuck?" John asked, his eyes wide. "What are you doing with my sons?"

"Watching over them, like a responsible parent should. Not coming home drunk every other night, and dragging your kids all over the United States."

Castiel looked over at his father in surprise. His dad was never this bold.

"Oh and you raised your son so well," John snapped back angrily. Castiel glanced at the man.

"He did," Castiel said firmly, earning surprise from both men. "He raised me just fine. I'm alive aren't I? I'm happy. I have friends, a family, a boyfriend. I've stayed in one place most of my life, I get good grades, I have a promising future, and my dad has been nothing but supportive and kind, which is more then I've heard about you."

Before Castiel knew it, John had advanced on him, and was pushing him against, the wall, his arm pressing sharply into Castiel's neck.

"You know nothing about me," John growled. Castiel choked, and before anything else could happen John was shoved to the side.

Surprisingly, Castiel fell on his feet, and found Dean standing there, his face red with anger.

"Don't touch Cas," Dean growled, his hand finding Castiel's and squeezing it reassuringly. Castiel didn't need reassured though. He knew he was safe.

"I will do whatever I want son," John snapped back. When Dean did nothing but glare, John gave Castiel and him a once-over, his face consorted into a look of disgust. "What would your mother think if she realized she had raised a stupid little fag."

"Don't bring mom into this," Dean snapped. "And you know she wouldn't care, because she promised to love us no matter what."

"I bet she wouldn't love you if she knew that you would end up killing her," John snorted.

"Dean didn't kill her," Chuck interrupted, looking just as angry as Dean. "And you know she didn't, we were all there. She died in a fire that your cigarette started. The kids were all out in the yard."

"But she went back in for him," John growled, pointing at Dean accusingly. "If he hadn't been hiding in a bush-"

"He had every right to be hiding," Chuck yelled, advancing John. "The house was on fire!"

"Mary-"

"Mary loved Dean and Castiel together," Chuck interrupted once again, and this time both Castiel and Dean froze in surprise. "She always said that they would be the best of friends when they grew up. She once told me that she was pretty sure that Dean was in love with Cas, and another time she told me that Cas told her that he loved Dean, and she laughed and said she would be the first one at their wedding."

Silence fell over them. By now everyone in the house were standing behind Chuck, all glaring at John, who was quickly realizing he was insanely outnumbered.

"How'd you even know where to find us?" Sam asked, the unspoken question echoing through the room. John was surprised by the change of subject, and was even more surprised to see his other son standing with Gabriel's arm draped protectively over his shoulder.

"Sam.." He muttered, before frowning. "I saw the interview with Castiel and Dean on tv, and I realized I was close."

A wave of understanding hit the group of misfits before John turned his attention back to Chuck, puffing out his chest like he was about to physically fight someone.

"I'm not leaving without my sons," John growled. All Chuck did was shake his head.

"Yes. You are," he stated. "You came into my house, you assaulted my son, and you criticized Dean, and blamed others for Mary's death. You are not welcome in my house, and you are not welcome near the people in my house."

John looked like he wanted to argue. He also looked like he wanted to kill someone, namely Castiel because he was mainly glaring at Castiel now.

"At least let them choose," John snapped, he gave Sam and Dean an expectant look, and seemed genuinely surprised when Sam nuzzled up closer to Gabriel, and shook his head.

"I'm staying," Sam said, avoiding his dad's eyes. "I like Gabriel, and Cas, and Charlie, and Jody, and Chuck. Everyone's nice here, and I like being in the same school all the time. And I like Dean being happy."

"And you Dean?" John snapped. Dean gave John a look that could kill. Even John shifted under the look.

"I think I've made it clear that I'm happy here."

John frowned, looking at his sons with a look of disappointment. Then he shook his head.

"Betraying family to be with some boy that won't even last," John mutter, clicking his tongue and rolling his head. Dean looked about to tackle his dad, but Castiel was able to stop him with a light touch of his hand. Then Dean breathed in deeply, and looked at his father.

"It will last," he stated, glancing at Castiel with the hint of a smile. "I love him."

Castiel was surprised to actually hear Dean say it, and he couldn't help the way he stood completely frozen for a while, not sure how to respond. John took this to his advantage.

"It doesn't look like he loves you," he retorted.

"I do!" Castiel snapped, suddenly thinking straight again. "I love Dean, I swear it."

John gave Castiel a look of genuine curiosity. For one second Castiel saw the look of a father in his eyes. He looked like he was proud of his son, but wasn't sure how to accept his sons sexuality. He looked like he wanted to accept Castiel, and wanted to be a part of this family.

But then the look was gone, and Castiel wasn't even sure he had actually seen the look.

"I'd like it if you left now," Chuck stated blandly. "As long as you are done harassing my family."

John looked like he wanted to argue, but instead he shot everyone a glare, and threw his hands in the air.

"Well then. When you're stupid little Cosby Family doesn't work out, don't come running to me, you stupid fags," John snapped, storming out of the house, getting into a car, and driving away.

There was an extremely long silence, and then finally people started to move. Sam shut the door, turning to face everyone else with a flushed face. Jody went over to him, smiling and ruffling his hair, and then Chuck spoke.

"So you think we should go out for lunch?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>  
>I don't know what happened, really I don't. I just kinda wrote. This is what happened.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: Phone

Castiel was lying in bed, reading a book when Dean came in. He had been out for most of the day, and Castiel wasn't really sure where he had been so when Dean walked into the room, shirt untucked and hands behind his head, Castiel couldn't help but smile.

"Hello Dean," he introduced, putting down the book he was reading, and sitting back on his feet. Dean smiled back, closing the bedroom door behind him, before walking forward and kissing Castiel's forehead.

"Hi Cas," he finally said. He sat down in front of Castiel on the bed, and smiled even brighter.

"What?" Castiel asked, laughing quietly. He knew that look in Dean's eyes. Dean was hiding something.

"Close your eyes," Dean instructed. Castiel tilted his head, now confused.

"Why?"

"Come on Blue Eyes," Dean urged, knowing the use of the nickname would make Castiel blush. "Just trust me."

Castiel gave in, shutting his eyes and smiling a little.

"Hold out your hands," Dean instructed. Castiel did so, and Dean grabbed them with one of his hands, running a finger over the palm of Castiel's hand. Castiel shivered at the touch.

"Your hands are cold," Castiel muttered quietly.

"Hey do you want the present or not?"

"Sorry."

Dean's hands left Castiel's for a moment, and then something was put in them. It was cold, and felt like glass.

"You can open your eyes now," Dean said. Castiel opened his eyes, and looked down at his hands. It was a cell phone. An I-Phone to be exact. Castiel had never owned a cell phone before. With no friends but Charlie it just hadn't seemed that important.

"It's so that I can call you, or you can call me if you need something or just want to talk and I'm not around," Dean explained, smiling somewhat shyly. "There are already a few contacts in there, your dad, me, Charlie, Gabriel, and even Sam."

Castiel beamed, leaning forward so that he could hug his boyfriend.

"Thank you so much," Castiel gushed. He pulled away and looked down at his new phone. "It's perfect."

Dean smiled confidently.

"I knew you'd like it," Dean insisted. He scooted back to the head of the bed, leaning back against the bedpost. "Come here."

Castiel scooted over towards Dean, settling himself next to Dean, but Dean just pulled on his arm, a gesture that meant he wanted Castiel to sit on his lap. Castiel blushed, but climbed into Dean's lap, leaning back against his chest.

Dean kissed the side of Castiel's head, a smile clearly playing on his lips as he wrapped his arms around Castiel, and then buried his nose in Castiel's hair.

Castiel smiled as well, and clicked his new phone on and turning on the camera. He lifted the camera, and took a picture of Dean with his nose buried in Castiel's hair and eyes downcast, looking at Castiel.

Dean looked up when Castiel took the picture, and Castiel chuckled shyly.

"How do I make this make screensaver?" He asked softly, and Dean smiled, taking the phone. He clicked a few buttons, and then gave Castiel the phone back.

"There. Though, I don't think it's the best picture you could have taken," Dean stated, and one of his thumbs started stroking Castiel's stomach.

"I like it," Castiel said, leaning back into his grip. Dean grunted quietly, but didn't argue. He just pulled Castiel closer.

Castiel fiddled with the buttons on his new phone, going first through the pictures. There were 23 pictures on the phone and while most of them were just pictures of Dean there was three of Cas and Dean lying in bed together. One of which was of Castiel curled into his chest and Dean smiling down at him. A few of the others were of Castiel, in the middle of laughing, or just smiling. There there were the five that were completely and totally Dean and Castiel.

One had Dean whispering something in Castiel's ear, and Castiel's face was down, his face on fire.

Another was of Dean and Castiel basically snogging against the wall.

There was another of Dean holding Castiel close to him, kissing his head.

Another one had Castiel asleep in Dean's lap, legs curled up into him and head resting in Dean's lap. Dean was smiling down at Castiel, his left hand tangled in Castiel's black hair and his right arm was draped over Castiel's side.

The last one was Castiel's favorite.

It depicted Dean, arm hooked around Castiel's waist as he tried to kiss his forehead. But in the picture Castiel was laughing, face flushed and arms in front of him as he tried to push Dean away.

Castiel remembered all of these moments well, but he still had one question.

"Who took these?" Castiel asked. He tilted the phone screen so that Dean could better see the picture. Dean peered over Castiel's shoulder, hugging the boy closer to his chest.

"Gabriel, Sam, and Charlie," Dean replied. He kissed an exposed part of Castiel's neck smiling when Castiel gasped softly. "They helped me set up the phone."

"Oh," Castiel replied. "How did you even get the money for it?"

"I worked a bit," Dean replied, shrugging lightly. "Got this from someone for less then it's worth, but still in good shape. It's an I-Phone 5."

"Oh."

Dean chuckled, and kissed the top of Castiel's head.

"Yeah."

Castiel toyed with the features for a little bit, turning on and off things in the settings, figuring out how to use all the phones features, playing with its talking thing. Dean called it Siri. But after nearly an hour of playing with the features on the phone, Castiel got bored, pocketed the phone and pulled away from Dean, who whined at the loss of Castiel's body in his arms.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked. Castiel shrugged, and walked over to the shoe bin.

"I am going to go for a walk," Castiel replied. Dean nodded, and watched Castiel as he buttoned his shirt back up.

"Take the trenchcoat with you," Dean suggested. "You look good in the trench coat."

Castiel blushed, but put on the trench coat.

"I will be back in about ten minutes," Castiel assured. Dean nodded.

"Okay. But I get you for the night."

Castiel nodded, laughing nervously and then left the room, peeking into his dads room.

"I'm going for a walk dad," Castiel announced. His dad was at his desk, tapping a pencil on his desk.

"Okay. Stay safe."

Castiel smiled at the back of his dad's head.

"Writers block?"

"A very bad case, and my fans will be upset if I don't get this out in the next two months," Chuck said chuckling. "Wouldn't be surprised if they kidnapped you, and used you for assurance."

Castiel laughed.

"I'll stay away from ravaging fangirls."

"And suitable fanboys."

Castiel rolled his eyes, and backed up a little.

"Good luck."

Chuck grunted, and Castiel backed away, walking over to the front door, and exciting the house. Cold air blasted his face, and Castiel blinked, almost rethinking his decesion to walk.

But instead of turning back, he pushed through the air, and closed the front door behind him, sticking his hands into the pockets of his trench coat. He hadn't realized how much he missed the trench coat until just now. The familiar weight, on his shoulders and the tan sleeves brushing his wrists.

He loved it.

Castiel smiled to himself, kicking at some stray grass on the sidewalk as he walked. He walked for about five minutes, before entering an area of his walk that was usually empty.

Except today it wasn't.

There was a man standing in Castiel's path.

John Winchester.

Castiel took a step back, ready to run, but that was when he spoke.

"Don't run. I have a gun in my pocket, and I am not afraid to shot you."

Castiel bit the inside of his cheek, but didn't run, just stood there, his fingers running over his phone.

"What do you want?" Castiel asked softly, his voice shaking. John sighed from where he was and finally turned to look at Castiel. He stared at him, dark eyes piercing Castiel's, and it made Castiel shiver and drop his eyes.

"To talk," John replied. He started walking over to Castiel and didn't stop until he was standing directly in front of him. "I just want to talk to the boy who is dating my son."

"Di-Did you know I would b-be here?" Castiel asked, staring pointedly at John's feet.

"No. But I was planning on finding some way to talk to you anyways," John replied. He leaned forward so that he could whisper into Castiel's ear. "You shouldn't have left the house without your boyfriend."

"I-I can get around without Dean," Castiel replied. "I'd just rather not be around people like you without Dean around."

John laughed, his voice low and menacing.

"That's just an excuse to convince yourself that you are something without him," he hissed. Castiel winced and shook his head.

"I am something without him," Castiel insisted. He risked a glance up at John and found him staring at him somewhat angrily. Castiel stepped back in fear. "Just leave me alone, I never did anything to you."

"But you did everything to me," John replied, grabbing Castiel's left hand and tugging on his wrist. Castiel gasped and tried to tug away from him. He felt himself brush his phone.

"Take your hand out of your pocket," John snapped. Castiel did so, raising his hand.

"What do you expect me to do? Call Dean?" Castiel asked. John ignored him, and instead grabbed his other wrist, holding them both with a tight grip.

"I don't know what you have up your sleeves," John snapped. He shoved Castiel forward harshly, and Castiel fell to the ground, scraping his arm.

"What do you want with me?" Castiel asked weakly, pulling himself back to his feet and beating down his nerves so that he could glare at John and at least seem more menacing.

"What do you want from Dean?" John asked, staring Castiel down with a very intimidating stare.

"W-What?" Castiel asked, his expression changing to a softer one.

"What. Do. You. Want. With. Dean."

"I don't know. Nothing?" Castiel scratched the back of his head, and dropped his eyes. "I just want him happy maybe? I don't know. All I know is Dean likes me. Maybe loves me, and I love him and when he is done with me then I let him go."

"So you what? You would just let him use you? Like a toy or something?"

"No. I mean it could sound like that," Castiel replied quietly. "But I just respect that one day he won't want to be with me anymore." Castiel shrugged nonchalantly. "That's it."

John reguarded him curiously.

"You're just some useless slut aren't you?"

Castiel's eyes dropped and he took a step away from John.

"No. I'm not," he replied softly. "But I would like to go home now. Dean will be expecting me soon. My walk has extended the ten minute time limit I put on it before I left."

"No kidding."

Castiel whirled around, and saw Dean staring at them, fists balled.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, tugging on his sleeves nervously.

"You okay?" Dean asked, rushing towards Castiel quickly. He tugged up the sleeves of Castiel's coat, looking over Castiel's arms.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Dean what are yo-" Castiel was interupted by Dean pulling on the lapels of his coat, pulling their lips together in a kiss. Castiel melted into it, blinking in surprise when Dean pulled away.

"What was that for?" Castiel asked, blushing deeply and glancing at John nervously.

Dean didn't reply, he just nudged Castiel to the side, and marched over to John.

"I don't care why you were here. I don't care why you seem so insistent on shoving your way into my life, but I can tell you one thing and that is to stay away from my boyfriend, and his friends, and my friends, and his family. I never want to see your face again, or here that you were bothering Cas," Dean snapped, poking his dad. "Do you understand?"

Even John seemed surprised by his tone. But it lasted only a moment before that surprise was replaced by rage.

"You can't talk to me like that. I am your dad," John snapped.

"You haven't been my dad since mom died," Dean snapped. He gave his father one last glare and then turned on his heel storming back towards Castiel.

"You ready to go?" He asked, the edge dropping from his voice in remarkable speed. Castiel nodded wordlessly and allowed Dean to grab his wrist and pull him back towards where they had come.

"Castiel!" John's voice screamed, making Castiel look over his shoulder back at him. "I'm not done with you."

And with another sharp tug, John was out of his sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I just made the best relization ever! Well in my perspective. Cause the way I've been writing Cas, I was afraid their relationship was kind of I don't know how to say this but Castiel does what Dean asks, no questions asked usually and I was afraid it was kind of slave/ master-y but I've kinda realized it's really just that Castiel trusts him, like the Doctor and Rose's relationship. And it kinda scares Dean how much Castiel trusts him I think, like he isn't used to it. He's not used to someone trusting him with his life, yet here it is, and it's kinda like. That whole, 'I could save the world. But lose her' thing. And I don't know where this was going, but uh. Yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking that. Rewatching Doctor Who and all, kinda excited ha. Sorry.

Also I'm just gonna pretend I didn't update for so long. I'm glad we had a snow day at school now cause I actually did something. Which is pretty good. I think.


	13. Chapter 13: Flirting

"You trust me right?" Dean asked the minute they were back in Castiel's room. Castiel nodded, tilting his head a little as Dean pushed him to sit down on his bed.

"Of course I do."

"Good because I am about to yell at you, and I don't want to hurt you when I do but I really need to yell at you right now."

Castiel blinked, but nodded.

"I'll be fine."

Dean seemed to visibly relax at that response.

"What the hell were you doing with my dad?" Dean asked , his voice sharp.

"I didn't meet him or anything if that is what you are thinking. I was just walking and he was there and I was going to run, but he told me he had a gun," Castiel dropped his eyes to the ground. "He said he was going to shot me, I'm sorry Dean."

"It's not your fault," Dean snapped, running a hand through his hair in frustration. Castiel didn't risk a look at him. He just stared at his fingers, feeling like a scolded child.

"How did you know where I was?" Castiel asked softly.

"You called me," Dean replied sharply.

"I didn-"

"You must have activated Siri or something," Dean told him. "Were you even thinking about what he could have done to you? You should have run, he didn't have a gun and I know you couldn't have known that but next time can you please just run?"

"I don't understand wha-"

"He could have killed you!" Dean interupted, grabbing Castiel's shoulders and forcing him to look up at him with wide blue eyes. "He didn't need a gun to kill you, and he pushed you down and he could have hurt you. If my dad hurt you much less kill you I would never be able to forgive myself."

"It wouldn't have been your fault," Castiel insisted. Dean just stared at him. "You couldn't possibly think that it would be your fault."

"Cas. I love you," Dean said with some difficulty. "I don't want you to be hurt, I can't let you be hurt. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Do you understand that?"

Castiel resisted the urge to drop his gaze and instead nodded eagerly.

"Of course."

"Really? Because I heard you earlier on the phone talking to my dad."

Castiel paled, and this time did drop his gaze.

"Oh."

"I'm not going to get tired of you," Dean continued. "Cas please look at me. I need you to believe me on this."

Castiel reluctantly lifted his gaze.

"I'm not going to get tired of you," he repeated. "I want to be with you forever. Okay?"

Castiel flushed nodding slowly.

"Do you mean it?" Dean asked pointedly.

"Yes. I-I get it. I mean it this time." Castiel fiddled with his fingers nervously. "I love you."

"God dammit, Cas," Dean complained. "Do you know how hard it is to be mad at you?"

"N-No?" Castiel asked unsurely. Dean laughed lightly, leaning forward to kiss Castiel. Castiel pushed Dean back and frowned.

"I'm sorry Dean," Castiel apologised. Dean looked at him, worried.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Dean stated, sitting on the bed. It dipped and Castiel fell sideways on Dean. He blushed, and went to move away but Dean wrapped an arm around him, keeping him from moving.

"But I do. I'm useless. I can't ever do anything alone without needing you to save me," Castiel sighed, and buried his head in Dean's shoulder. "I just mess everything up. I'll try not to next time."

Dean pulled Castiel into his lap, and tilted his chin up so that he was forced to look at him.

"Cas. You didn't do anything wrong okay? You are perfect," Dean said softly. He kissed the top of Castiel's head somewhat hesitantly.

"But-"

"Cas," Dean interupted, holding Castiel closer to him.

"Okay," Castiel sighed in defeat. He looked up at Dean tentatively and recieved a gentle smile. Castiel relaxed in Dean's touch and leaned his head against Dean's chest. His hands went to the hem of Dean's shirt, and he ran the material through his fingers, tugging at it nervously. All he could think about was how much of a wreck he was.

Dean seemed to notice his discomfort and lifted a hand to Castiel's hair, running his fingers through the strands and tugging at the stray pieces. Castiel whined lightly, and closed his eyes.

"So you.." Castiel trailed off somewhat awkwardly. "You want to stay with me?" Castiel asked softly, opening his eyes to stare at the fabric he was playing with.

"Of course," Dean assured. He got to his feet, holding Castiel in his arms. Then he placed Castiel down so that he was standing.

"We should get ready to go to bed," Dean suggested.

"It's the middle of the day," Castiel argued. Dean shook his head and pushed Castiel's trench coat off his shoulders.

"I know," Dean replied quietly. He smiled and then proceeded to slowly begin unbuttoning Castiel's shirt. Castiel blushed, pushing Dean away gently.

"I can get undressed myself," Castiel insisted. Dean chuckled, no longer smiling softly but grinning broadly.

"But this way when I watch you undress it isn't so weird."

Castiel blushed deeply and this time when Dean went to finish unbuttoning his shirt, he didn't argue. Instead he watched Dean's fingers work, slowly ducking the buttons through the slots in his shirt. Dean continued that motion until the shirt was completely unbuttoned.

Dean smiled, grabbing the unbuttoned shirt, and pulling Castiel towards him, stopping him just before their lips connected.

Castiel whined a little, leaning up in an attempt to kiss Dean, but Castiel kept him just a few millimeters away from him with a certain expertise Castiel couldn't understand.

"Dean," Castiel whined. Dean chuckled, pulling Castiel into him with a tug. Their lips made contact and Dean kissed him briefly.

"I love it when you beg for me," Dean whispered, huskily, making Castiel blush brightly and bury his head in Dean's chest. Dean laughed, and pushed Castiel's shirt off his shoulders.

Castiel leaned back so that the shirt could fall to his feet. Dean pulled him back towards him, and placed an open mouthed kiss to Castiel's jaw before lowering his hands so that he could undo Castiel's belt. Castiel flushed when Dean's fingers brushed his skin, and watched Dean's face as he pulled off his belt.

Castiel smiled at his content look, and boldly leaned forward, kissing Dean's nose. Dean laughed in surprise and placed a peck on Castiel's lips in reassurance.

Dean dropped Castiel's belt and unbuttoned his pants, unzipping them and pushing them down slowly. Castiel shivered, and placed his forehead on Dean's.

"I've never had anyone but my dad undress me," Castiel gasped as he stepped out of his pants and Dean played with the elastic on Castiel's underwear.

"Good," Dean stated, smiling and leaning close to Castiel so that he could firmly kiss him on the lips. Castiel's face was on fire, and his skin felt cold as the air conditioner switch on somewhere in the house.

Then Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's body as if he could read his thoughts, and now in his embrace, Castiel felt nothing but warmth. He buried his head into Dean's neck, and wrapped his own arms around Dean's neck. Dean chuckled and then pulled away from Castiel.

"Let's get clothes on you then," Dean told him. Castiel whined when he pulled away, and Dean chuckled, rummaging through his own back, and pulled out a shirt and a pair of sweat.

"Those are your clothes," Castiel pointed out, picking up the black ACDC shirt, in question. Dean nodded, taking the shirt from him and slipping it over his head.

"That's the point."

Castiel blushed and glanced down at the shirt.

"It smells like you," he commented, only a hint of embarrasment in his voice. Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist.

"I'd hope so," Dean replied. "I'm secretly hoping it will make you have dirty dreams about me."

Castiel flushed tugging at the hem of the shirt nervously. But he didn't reply, just leaned into Dean's touch, face on fire.

"I-I probably don't need the shirt for that," Castiel admitted. Dean smiled and tugged Castiel over towards the bed with him.

"You dream about me?" Dean asked, smirking in self-satisfication. "Does it get you all hot and flustered? Does it make you want me in the middle of the night?"

Castiel blushed, nodding in embarrasment and avoiding Dean's gaze while Dean sat down on the bed. Dean noticed their lack of eye contact and swept his hand under Castiel's chin, directing Castiel's eyes to Dean's.

Then Dean tugged Castiel onto his lap, so that he was straddling him and kissed his forehead.

"What happens in these dreams?" Dean asked, his eyes shining with mischief. Castiel blushed turning his head away from Dean.

"I- uh. Nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing happens," Dean teased, rubbing circles into Castiel's sides. Castiel blushed deeply. More then nothing did happen. In fact a lot of shameful somethings happened in those dreams.

Castiel liked to pretend that those dreams never happened, so instead of talking Castiel leaned forward, hiding his face in Dean's chest.

Dean chuckled and began running his hand through Castiel's hair.

"Okay don't tell me about them," Dean sighed, but Castiel could still hear the smile in his voice. "One of these days I'll just have to give you a reason to stop having these dreams."

"I-I thought we were going to bed," Castiel stuttered.

"We can do a lot of things in bed," Dean replied his voice low. As if to prove it, Dean flipped the two over so that Dean was hovering over Castiel who was laying on the bed feeling exposed without pants on.

"Dean," Castiel whimpered, slamming his eyes shut so that he didn't have to see what was going on. Dean chuckled, and placed his hand on Castiel's cheek.

"Will you open those pretty blue eyes for me Angel?" Dean asked. Castiel reluctantly did so and stared back up at Dean. "You have no reason to be nervous."

Castiel blushed, and tentatively raised his own hand, running a gentle finger over Dean's freckles.

"Can we just go to bed now?" Castiel asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Dean smiled, and nodded, shifting so that he wasn't hovering over Castiel anymore, but was lying down next to Castiel. Then Dean rolled over off the bed, getting to his feet and peeling off his shirt.

Castiel watched Dean, feeling shy as he started counting the freckles on Dean's chest. Dean noticed and smiled, making Castiel turn his eyes away from Dean for only a second. Then Dean slowly pulled his pants off, leaving him in just his underpants.

Castiel blushed when Dean climbed back into bed, and settled himself next to Castiel, holding him close, and tangling his fingers in Castiel's hair. Castiel curled up next to Dean, pressing his face into Dean's warm chest.

"Dean," Castiel said quietly. Dean pulled a blanket up so that it draped over their bodies.

"Yeah?"

"Your dad said he wasn't done with me," Castiel whispered.

"Yeah. I heard."

Silence followed, mainly because Castiel wasn't sure what else to say. Finally Castiel sighed and just pressed himself closer to Dean.

"Thank you."

"What for?" Dean asked, tugging Castiel's hair.

"Exactly," Castiel replied. He yawned against Dean's chest and balled his hands into little fists. Pushing them against his ribs.

It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I stayed up till five in the morning writing this chapter so it got done really quickly.


	14. Chapter 14: Virgin

"So Cas," Charlie prodded, nudging Castiel in the side lightly. They were at school and Dean had gone off to help Jody get some new textbooks so that left Charlie and Castiel alone.

"Please don't ask me about-"

"Your sex life with Dean?"

Castiel flushed and shook his head furiously.

"We.. We haven't done that. W-We don't do that," Castiel insisted. Charlie raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"There is absolutely no possible way that you two are not getting it on," Charlie replied, placing her hands on her hips and then narrowing her eyes. "Unless you are avoiding it."

"I'm not avoiding it," Castiel denied, kicking at the ground. "I'm just putting it off."

Charlie scoffed, grabbing Castiel's shoulders.

"Come on, Cas. What are you worrying about? It's Dean," Charlie pushed.

"Do we really have to talk about this," Castiel groaned, trying to push Charlie away gently.

"Yes Cas we do," Charlie insisted. "You can't be a virgin forever and you're already 17, you should have lost your virginity ages ago."

Castiel blushed, dropping his eyes and tilting his head.

"It is not that bad of a thing," he muttered, feeling embarrassed. Charlie nodded.

"Yeah it isn't a bad thing. Unless you have Dean Winchester as a boyfriend. You two should be having hot gay sex right now."

"Charlie!" Castiel hissed, jumping towards Charlie, and placing his hand over her mouth, checking his surroundings to make sure that no one was watching them. Which no one was, because they were in a classroom. Charlie licked Castiel's hand and he removed it frowning. She just smiled triumphantly and then shrugged.

"I'm just saying. If you are going to lose your virginity to anyone, it should be Dean. He's a good guy, and probably a sex god," Charlie muttered. Castiel ducked his head, and of course this was when Dean came in heaving a stack of text books.

"What are you guys talking about?" Dean asked, placing his stack of text books on Jody's desk and smiling. Castiel blushed, making sure not to look into Dean's eyes.

"You being a sex god," Charlie replied.

"I am pretty good in the bed," Dean hummed. Castiel felt someone wrap an arm around his waist, and he couldn't help but blush when he recognized that the arm belonged to Dean. "Isn't that right Cas?"

Castiel buried his head in Dean's arm, whining too softly for Charlie to hear, but loud enough that he was sure Dean heard. Dean ruffled his hair, and Charlie chuckled.

"As I've heard Cas wouldn't know," Charlie teased and Castiel pressed his face into Dean more.

"Please stop talking about my lack of sexual engagement," Castiel groaned. There was a moment of silence, and then Dean spoke.

"Wait. You're a virgin?"

Castiel's eyes widened in realization and he shifted, moving so that he was hiding behind Dean.

"N-No," He stuttered, burying his head in Dean's back, and balling the guys shirt in his hands. He tugged on the shirt tightly.

"You are," Dean replied, his voice filling with curiousity and humor. He turned and lifted Castiel's chin so that he had to look at him. "You've never been with anyone before?"

"Not a single person," Charlie spoke up, and Castiel would have glared at her if he wasn't so vigourously trying to avoid Dean's eyes.

"That is not true," Castiel muttered. "I am with someone now. Being Dean but still."

Dean smiled and leaned down to kiss him briefly. Castiel flushed and buried his head in Dean's chest.

"I'm honored to be your first real relationship," Dean teased affectionately. Castiel didn't reply. Just whined quietly.

"You were also his first kiss," Charlie added.

"Charlie," Castiel exclaimed, looking up to stare at Charlie with wide eyes. Charlie chuckled, shrugging apologetically. Castiel groaned, and moved a step away from Dean to nervously pull at his hair.

This was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to Castiel.

"You never told me that you'd never kissed anyone before," Dean said quietly, but it was just a gentle tone of voice, one that was meant to comfort, Castiel was sure.

"It never came up," Castiel commented, his voice quiet, and his eyes glancing down at the floor. "And I didn't really want you to know. It's kind of embarrassing."

"I don't care, I just wish I had known," Dean said, stepping forward and kissing the top of Castiel's head. "It was your first kiss it should have been more special."

Castiel flushed, and Charlie made a fangirl noise, making both Dean and Castiel look at her. For once she flushed and scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry," she apologised. "You can go back to uh, that."

Castiel moved away from Dean, tapping his fingers against his leg nervously. Dean frowned a little, but didn't do anything but shove his hands in his pockets. Charlie seemed to notice the tension in the room, but Castiel didn't care, he felt awkward.

He shouldn't, Castiel knew that he shouldn't. Dean didn't care that Castiel was a virgin that had never done anything with another person before that was in anyway intimate. At least Castiel was pretty sure he didn't care. How should he know. Dean was still a mystery to Castiel, and even with how much he knew about Dean, he was still irrationally afraid of Dean not wanting him, or just using him or something like that. Because in the end that would mean Dean leaving him, and Castiel didn't want that to happen at all.

"We should do something this weekend," Charlie said after a long moment of silence. "Or tommorow, actually. What about tommorow, after school?"

Castiel turned to her, and gave her a suspicious look.

"Where is this event? Tommorow, after school?"

Charlie gave Castiel a look that he knew all to well.

"The mall."

"No."

"Oh come on, you don't even know what I'm going to say," Charlie protested, giving Castiel a little bit of a pout.

"Yes I do! And I won't do it. Not again. Last time I got stuck between a Hansolo, and Princess Leia, while they were kissing," Castiel exclaimed, crossing his arms and frowning.

"What is it?" Dean asked, giving both Castiel and Charlie an odd look. He looked a little awkward, standing there with his hands in his pockets, and he looked kind of cute like that.

"It's a Con, at the mall, and my favorite actress Gilda Arkhmoor is going to be there, and I have to meet her, come on please."

"I'm not going," Castiel stated, not even bothering to think about it.

"Oh come on Blue Eyes. It's obviously Charlie's absolute dream to meet this person. Aren't we obligated to go with her and help her fantasy become reality?" Dean asked. Castiel frowned just slightly, tilting his head.

"You want to go to the con?"

Dean almost looked offended by the question.

"Of course. We have to support Charlie here."

Charlie scoffed, laughing aloud as she did so.

"Admit it Freckles. You don't want to go for me. You are just secretly a little nerd, and you want to come for yourself," Charlie scolded. Dean shook his head, feigning surprise.

"You have misjudged me, Ginger. I am absolutely not, and will never ever be, a little nerd," Dean argued. Charlie shook her head.

"Nu- uh," Charlie crossed her arms, eyeing Dean suspiciously. "You just want to go to the con for fun. Admit it Dean. You are a nerd."

"I refuse," Dean said, shaking his head stiffly. Castiel couldn't help chuckling at Dean's facial expression, and he only ended up looking away when he noticed Dean turned to him.

"Besides," Dean continued as if the intrusion never occured. "I have to be there to protect my boyfriend."

Castiel blushed.

"I don't need protecting," he muttered. Dean chuckled, and Castiel felt his hand land on his shoulder, tentatively at first, but confidently after a moment.

"I know. I just like to keep you safe," Dean replied, placing a kiss on Castiel's temple. "It's kind of my job."

"Then what's my job?" Castiel asked, dropping his head a little in complete embarrassment.

"To be perfect," Dean replied pointedly.

"I must be failing that then," Castiel sighed.

"No, angel." Dean turned Castiel around, wrapping his arms around his hips. "You are exceeding all expectations."

Castiel blushed, looking down at his feet, in an attempt to avoid any eye contact with Dean, but failing when Dean pointedly told him to look up at him.

"You are so beautiful," Dean insisted. "And you are absolutely perfect."

Castiel leaned forward, burying his face in Dean's chest and whimpering quietly.

Because he wasn't perfect. Castiel knew that much. It was pretty obvious. But Dean seemed to want Castiel believe the words, and that was something Castiel just couldn't understand. Why did Dean care?

"Fine, I'll go to the stupid Con," Castiel muttered. Charlie squealed, running over to Dean and Castiel, hugging them tightly.

"I swear you won't regret it! It will be so cool!" Charlie interupted herself with a second squeal. "I'm going to meet Gilda Arkhmoor!"

She let go of Dean and Castiel to jump around the classroom, fist pumping silently. Castiel laughed, and suddenly Charlie froze.

"I'm going to meet Gilda Arkhmoor," she said quietly, as if it were the most terrifying moment in her entire life. "I'm doomed. What if she hates me? Or is actually really mean in real life? No that's impossible, it's Gilda I mean she must be wonderful.."

By now Charlie was talking to herself, and Dean looked at Castiel with a questioning look on his face.

"Charlie has a bit of a crush on Gilda," Castiel explained. Dean nodded, and they watched her talk to herself, until Jody came in.

"Okay kids, take your seats. We are going to be reading Animal Farm by George Orwell," Jody announced, handing each of her students a small book. Castiel looked down at his copy. It was small, had the words, _Signet Classic_, typed on the very top of the book, and in the center of the book read, George Orwell, in maghony, and Animal Farm, written over a small water color paint picture of a pink pig.

The rest of the book was white.

"Animal Farm?" Castiel asked, flipping through the pages curiously.

"I've heard of this book," Charlie piped up. "It's about animals that can talk, and take over the farm they live on in hope of one day being free right?"

"That is correct," Jody agreed. "It's a classic, and the School Board is kind of forcing us to read it. So, we are going to be listening to the Audio Book and taking a test. Sound good?"

Castiel found himself nodding along with Dean and Charlie, and the three students found themselves sitting in the front row of the classroom, waiting for Jody to play the audio book.

"_Mr. Jones of the Manor Farm, had locked the hen-houses for the night, but was too drunk to remember to shut the popholes. With the ring of light from his lantern dancing side to side, he lurched across the yard, kicked off his boots at the back door, drew himself a last glass of beer from the barrel in the scullery, and made his way up to the bed, where Mrs. Jones was already snoring..._"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>  
>Sorry for taking so long to update. I'm in a musical at school, and it along with my inability to write this chapter has been my reason for being unable to update in such a long time. Animal Farm is a shitty book by the way. Just because I wrote it into this does not mean I suggest you read it.<p> 


End file.
